Truly A Fairytale
by emptyXpromise
Summary: Three years have passed and dignitaries and nobles are visiting Kippernium for a grand ball hosted by King Caradoc. One lady bears a striking similarity to Jane, Kippernium's Lady Knight. Gunther is convinced its her, but Jane denies his claim. Has our Lady Knight shed her armor in exchange for a beautiful dress? Maybe there's better explanation for the look-alike. OCxOC, some JxJ
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Jane and the Dragon do not belong to me and as such, I only claim the characters that I create.

* * *

The orange haired young lady walked through the castle halls, head down and mouth set. Low heeled shoes clicked against the stone floors, the swish of her dress an interesting sound.

You see, this young lady never wears dresses. Never.

She had a place to go and she wanted no distraction from this task. As she hurried down the hall, a young man caught sight of her. He blinked, jaw dropping open. "J-Jane? Is that you?" He hurried after her. "Why in the King's name are you wearing a dress? And a fancy dress at that?" Through a door and down another hall, the young man followed after her. Years of moving through the castle told him she was heading for the throne room, which was down the next hall on their right. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to impress the visiting nobles. Trying to impress a King, are you, Jane? Well, I suggest you stop trying. No one would take a Lady Knight except for our King Caradoc." Ahead of them lay the open doors of the throne room, voices and lute music floating out. "What a surprise. You aren't speaking to me. Are you sore at me for besting you in our sparring match today?" A man stepped out of the throne room, looking up and down the hall. He caught sight of the two and let out a breath, standing and waiting for them to draw nearer.

A moment later, he looked back into the throne room, then hurried toward them. "Lady Turnkey, please. Your presence is requested by Her Highness. She is in dire need of your assistance." He glanced at the man accompanying her. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting you, Lady Turnkey?"

"Lady?" He looked to Jane, scrunching his nose.

"Sir Knight. Forgive me, but it seems our… conversation is at an end." She curtsied to him before striding into the throne room, the man rushing after her while hurriedly speaking about the apparent "dire" situation.

* * *

"-and then she just—she just went in there!" Gunther was frustrated that Jane was invited to join with the visiting nobles while he was stuck outside with the others. "Can you believe that?" Jester gazed at him with a rather blank look. "You don't believe me. She was wearing a dress, for God's sake!"

"Gunther. I just saw Jane not a quarter of an hour ago. She's in the stables. And she isn't in a dress." Jester waved a hand toward the stables and Gunther ground his teeth together, stomping toward the Royal stables, the court jester following after him, hands clasped behind his back. "Jane, Gunther would like to speak to you." They stood in the doorway, gazing at the silent(as silent as a stable can be) barn. "Jane?"

"Just missed her." Smithy poked his head out of one of the stalls. "She left in quite a hurry too, if I remember correctly. Something about being late?" He shrugged, returning to his work. Gunther looked at Jester rather smugly.

"Do you believe me now, Fool?" Jester let out a breath.

"Fine, Gunther. Jane was invited to the gathering and you were not. What would you like me to do about it?" Gunther waved him off, walking out of the stables and back towards the castle. "Gunther!"

"Nothing at all, Jester. I was just, ranting. Carry on with… whatever you were doing." Jester glared after him. Apparently, three years had only changed his status from squire to knight, but hadn't helped his attitude. Sadly.

* * *

Jane was in the kitchens later that evening, scrubbing hard at a plate. "Pepper, this won't come off!" She glared hard, scrubbing even harder.

"Add some more soap then, deary. It might help." Jane grabbed the bar, scrubbing it against the rag and then attacking the plate once more. "Better?"

"Yes, much. Sorry about that, it's just—"

"Why Jane, why aren't you at the ball?" Jane dropped her head. "Playing 'Cinderella', are we? Working away in the kitchens only to appear at the ball in a beautiful gown, hmm?" She looked over her shoulder at Gunther standing there, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. She gave him a look, then turned back to work on a rather large pot. "Ah, still sore about the sparring match, I see. Better luck next time, Jane."

"Unless you want to help, Gunther, I suggest you leave." She didn't look back at him. Pepper smiled, covering it with her soapy hand. "Perhaps you could stand guard outside of the ballroom and see if a nice lady will take pity on you. I suggest you hurry now before the clock strikes twelve and you turn back into a frog." Pepper laughed, stifling it quickly as Gunther _was_ now a knight in the King's Guard.

"Ha ha, very funny, Jane. But not nearly as hilarious as you seeing you in a dress. That had me in a fit of laughter." Jane wrinkled her nose, looking at her fellow knight in contempt.

"Dress? Did you try one of Jester's drinks again, Gunther? I haven't worn a dress in ages." Pepper shook her head, taking the dry dishware and putting them in their proper places throughout the vast kitchen. "Oh. I get it. You're trying to provoke me again. Interesting tactic. I thought you were smarter than that sort of remark."

"But I saw you today! You went into the throne room earlier! I walked next to you for two hallways!" Jane dropped a bowl in the water, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Of-course you did, Gunther."

"They called you Lady Turnkey!" Jane rolled her eyes, drying some silverware.

"You walked with my mother, oh brilliant Gunther."

"It was not your Mother!" He stomped his foot against the stone floor of the kitchen, a frown marring his features and brows furrowed. "It was you, I know it was! There are no others called Lady Turnkey!"

"And that is where you stand corrected, Gunther. My aunt is called Lady Turnkey. She lives just on the other side of the border and is of King Randolph's court." Jane looked at him like a governess would a misbehaving child. "Now that we've settled that, would you please leave? I'm not getting any work done with you here." He glared at her, but stormed toward the stairs to the garden.

"I know it was you, Jane, and nothing you say will make me change my mind!" He slammed the door shut behind him. Pepper looked over at Jane.

"Jane, dear, what _was_ he going on about?"

"With Gunther, who knows?"

* * *

A decent beginning I suppose. Perhaps shorter than I wished it to be, but I don't want to go any further and give everything away in the first chapter. So, please tell me what you think. I have high hopes for this.


	2. Chapter 2

I do thank those who have already showed so much support of this, **LizzyCat2, Calla, Guest, Guest, and Guest**. Whoever the lot of you are, I thank you tremendously. As for **Guest** #1, could you perhaps explain to me in detail why you disliked it? Perhaps too much dialogue or not enough? Or perhaps not enough detail? I would like to please everyone with my writings and I would be indebted to you if you could make my writing better in anyway, be it even the smallest detail.

Again, thank you all.

* * *

The Knights of the King's Guard stood outside in the yard where they had for so many years prior. It was a common area for the servants to play bandyball when their duties were finished, but when needed, it was the practice yard for the Knights. Jane, for once in her life, was late. It was uncommon and unusual, so Sir Theodore was giving her a break. By his reasoning(or, from what he heard from Gunther's ranting), she was busy with the visiting nobles, perhaps standing guard(or attending, from what he heard from Gunther's rantings) and as such, would give her a few more minutes.

"Sir Theodore, I really must object to this. Jane was aware of the time for our rematch and as such, I feel she should be declared forfeit." Gunther spoke up finally.

"Aye, that she did. By the rules of—"

"Why Jane, thank you for joining us. Your sparring partner was becoming concerned for whether you would show or not." Theodore looked to arched entrance to the yard. Gunther turned, lips set in a frown.

Only for his jaw to drop open.

His rival stood before them, in a dress! "J-jane, what game are you playing at, coming to our rematch in a dress?" He was, honestly, outraged. Why? Well, he wasn't all that sure. Perhaps because she had denied it all the night before? Or because she was standing there like it was a common occurrence to be seen in a dress.

"I… apologize. The time must have gotten away from me, Sir Theodore, Sir Ivan, Gunther." She bowed her head lightly. Sir Theordore's brow raised, but he nodded all the same.

"Well, Miss Turnkey, since you're late, Gunther will decide on how the rematch will be fought. Gunther?" Gunther smiled, feeling like he had won.

"A sparring match, like yesterday's. Weapon of choice is swords." Theodore looked to Jane. "Do you accept, Jane?"

"Accepted."

"Perhaps you'd like to change into your normal clothes, Jane. I wouldn't wanted you hindered in any way so my victory could be questioned." She looked down at herself. A green dress with a square neckline that reached shortly above her ankles, an orange three quarter sleeve shirt underneath and simple black shoes.

"I see no issue with what I wear." She raised her head to look back up at him. "Unless… You feel you can't fight a woman in a dress?"

"There is no problem then. Weapons at the ready, Young Knights." Theodore spoke before Gunther could throw something back at her. She pulled a ribbon from a pocket and pulled by her oddly straightened hair, taking the sword Sir Ivan offered her. "Ready?" Both nodded, Jane calm and level while Gunther glared at her, mouth set in a deep frown. "Begin!"

Gunther lunged at her, sword aimed for her stomach. As Knights, they no longer wore armor for practice. Sir Ivan felt that it made it feel more real, in that their lives would be on the line for real and their senses would heightened and they would practice more fiercely. It had seemed to work so far.

A simple side step on her part and she shifted the single handed blade in her hand to switch it to the blunt side, striking him on the back. He let out a heavy breath as the air went from his lungs, staggering for a moment. "You are irritated. You're attacking blindly. Concentrate and keep your emotions in check. They will do you no good on the battle field. _You_ must control your actions, not your emotions." He turned, cheeks colored red.

"I know that! Do not mock me!" He struck out once more, slashing at her. She blocked with her own blade, one hand against the steel to steady it. Locked in this stance with neither giving way, Gunther glared down at her. He was, after-all, taller than her. "You're acting weird, Jane."

"I'd like to think I'm acting perfectly normal, but if you sense a change, perhaps I'm not as good at hiding things than I thought I was." His eyes narrowed at the obvious insult and he moved back a step, breaking from the lock and bringing his sword down in a lethal barrage of steel.

"You're patronizing me, Jane!" She blocked every one of his downward attacks, her body being pushed back by the strength given to his anger.

"And you are but easy to break!" Ducking after one of his strikes, she lunged toward him, driving the hilt into his stomach. He gasped out a breath, doubling over. She stood over his collapsed form, sword driven into the ground. "Shall we call it a job well done and be over with it, Sir Knight?" He glared up at her, an arm wrapped around his stomach. "Sir Theodore, Sir Ivan?" She shifted her gaze to her mentors. Ivan was starring at his fallen former Squire, jaw dropped open in shock.

"Well done, Miss Turnkey. Simply splendid. I must admit, that was the fastest rematch I have ever witnessed. Wouldn't you agree, Sir Ivan?" Theodore looked to his friend.

"A-aye…"

"Congratulations on your victory." Jane reached a hand out to help Gunther up. He shifted his gaze away, but then reached up to take her hand.

"Better luck next time, then, hm?" He dusted himself off, avoiding eye contact. As a (somewhat) grown man of 17, he was embarrassed. Usually, he wasn't defeated this easily, or quickly.

"I… suppose."

"Well then. I'll be on my way then, yes? Yes. Good-bye." And she simply turned and walked back under the arch, disappearing from their sight.

* * *

Gunther was gazing blankly ahead at the wall before him. Jester was enjoying the silence, strumming on his lute while dinner was being served to the servants. Rake was smiling openly at Pepper, the girl avoiding eye contact and cheeks colored pink. Smithy was sipping at his soup quietly, watching the proceedings that were somewhat out of place.

"Ah, sorry I'm late. My mother had to have a few words with me. Pepper, that smells delicious! I'm starved!" Jane grinned, sitting next to Jester. "That sounds nice, Jester. Is it for the nobles?"

"Yes. The King asked if I could create something for tomorrow's entertainment." She turned away when Pepper put soup before her. "And now I see I've lost you. Ah well." Talking began once everyone was seated and Smithy gave a single nod. This was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

"Jane?" Jane looked up when her mother slowly descended the steps, a huge smile on her face. "Here you are! Jane, come quickly dear! Hurry now!"

"Mother!"

"Young lady." Jane stood slowly, her smile gone. "Jane, you must hurry! King Randolph's daughter, the Princess Janine, wishes to meet you. We mustn't keep her waiting!" The Lady-in-Waiting took ahold of her daughter's hand, pulling her up the stairs.

"Mother! I don't want to meet the Princess! Mother!" The door slammed shut behind them. Pepper let out a little sigh, gathering up the dishes and taking them to the sink.

"Poor Jane." Jester gave one final strum before rising, taking his bowl to the sink.

"Well, she'll survive. It's not like the Princess will make her a lady-in-waiting. A Lady Knight is quite uncommon. I don't think King Caradoc would just give her up."

* * *

"Sir Bradford, I'll be quite alright." The girl stood in the yard, black hair loose and swirling lightly in the breeze. The man before her let out a shaky breath.

"To be out here on your own, without guards, it—it simply isn't done, m'lady!" She crossed her arms, the orange haired lady beside her letting out a sigh. "A-as you wish, m'lady…" he gave a bow before hurrying off. The darker haired girl grinned spreading her arms and running about the yard.

"This is great, isn't it?"

"Of-course, Princess." The Princess stopped, pouting. "What's the matter?"

"You're not happy. Why aren't you happy?" The orange haired lady shifted her gaze when she heard a sharp intake of air. The Princess straightened up quickly, face a neutral canvas.

Men stood in-front of the stairs to the palace kitchens. In her opinion, they were quite handsome. One, a Knight(obvious by the sword strapped to his belt) had dark hair like her own, but it was combed back and rested almost to his shoulders. Tall and broad shouldered, she knew he was strong. Another was a gardener, if his dirt stained clothes were anything to go by. Tall, like the Knight, but he was lean, his brown hair somewhat unruly. She noted the petite, pale girl, possibly near her age, beside him. The blacksmith, she knew this by his attire as well, was shorter than the others, but probably the strongest of them. Dirty blonde hair, tanned skin from the flames, and blue eyes. The Jester looked… odd. But he had a nice face.

She dipped into a deep curtsy, the orange haired lady beside her copying her movements as well. "I am Princess Janine. My Lady-in-Waiting, Lady Turnkey." Janine smiled up at them while they all(except for the Knight, oddly enough) gazed at her in horror.

* * *

And so it all begins.

Well, a little longer than the first chapter and I feel I've gotten more accomplished. Perhaps I'll actually finished this story.

Until the next time, ciao


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Jane and the Dragon does not belong to me.

* * *

Lunch that day was a quiet affair. After the shock that morning, they were still in something of a daze. They hadn't seen Jane since then, but they hoped when she came for lunch all would be explained. Pepper was busy with the sheer amount of food needed for the visiting nobles and such, and requested their help. Gunther had, of-course, declined and Smithy wasn't exactly cook-material and as such, was sent out.

Another hour and they were exhausted, managing to make some simple sandwiches for their meal. Soup was left over from last night's dinner, so they were able to have some of that as well. Pepper practically collapsed in her chair, managing only to take a few bites before resting her head down on the table. "Excuse me, but I'm just so very tired…" They ate in silence, Pepper's light snores accompanying their spoons hitting the sides of the bowls. Steps on the stairs and no one paid them any mind.

"Hey guys. Oh, you're eating without me? I guess you were really hungry!" They turned quickly to see Jane, their normal Jane, with curly orange hair and her normal clothes, not a dress. "What?"

"Jane! You're you!" Pepper shot awake as the others rushed towards the girl.

"What are you going on about? Of-course I'm me." Pepper pushed the boys aside, hugging the red head tightly. "Pepper, is something the matter? You all are confusing me!"

"Why, Jane, we were so worried! When the Princess came and introduced you as her lady-in-waiting, we were afraid you would leave with her for King Randolph's court when this was over!" Pepper was close to tears. Jane pulled back, confusion etched across her features.

"The Princess? The Princess Janine? She met with you? How strange… And what's this about me being a lady-in-waiting? I am Kippernium's Lady Knight! I would not give that up to be a silly lady-in-waiting!" Jane frowned at them all. "What are you going on about? Gunther, did you do something?" The Knight shifted his gaze to her, not surprised that she was somehow her normal self.

"Why, Jane, where's your nice dress?" He smiled at the irritated look she sent him.

"You're _still _going on about that, Gunther? I already told you, I haven't worn a dress in years!" She caught the looks that her friends sent each other. "What?" She looked back at Gunther briefly. "Don't tell me you believe him!"

"Jane," Jester rested a hand on her shoulder, gazing down at her. "Stop fooling. We all saw you with the Princess Janine. You don't have to pretend just to look strong to us." She looked at the hand on her shoulder before brushing it off.

"Who's pretending? I am no lady-in-waiting, I am a knight of King Caradoc's guard! And I shall prove it to you!" She turned on her heel, storming up the stairs.

"No, Jane, wait!" Pepper hurried after her, forsaking dinner to go after her friend. Rake followed Pepper and Jester let out a sigh, following after the gardener. Smithy looked back at Gunther still seated at the table.

"Well, Sir Knight? Are you coming?" Gunther waved him off, rising from his seat.

"I'm coming, Blacksmith, make no mistake. I do love seeing Jane make a fool of herself."

Up in the yard, Jane was stomping toward the castle walls, Pepper attempting to calm her with Rake's assistance. Sadly, their words only fueled her frustration. "I am telling you, I am no lady-in-waiting! I will clear this mess up and all will be normal and the idiot will think twice about saying false about me!" Jester followed calmly after them, hands clasped behind his back.

"My dear Jane, could it be possible you have an identical twin sister?" She continued walking, shooting him a look over her shoulder. "It is possible."

"And my parents just failed to mention that fact? No, Jester. And besides, to have a twin sister would suggest my mother sent her away somewhere, so, my question would be where?" Pepper skipped forward, her shorter stature a disadvantage for her friend's longer strides.

"Perhaps we could slow down, just a bit please?" She breathed out. Working in the kitchens all day, this sudden exercise was somewhat difficult for her. "And, Jane dear, didn't you say you have an aunt, a Lady Turnkey?" Jester raised a brow.

"An aunt, you say? Aha, Jane, perhaps your mother sent your sister to your aunt and she has suddenly appeared here?"

"But, Jester, why would the Lady-in-Waiting send a daughter to her sister?" Rake spoke up, bringing about a good point. Jester tapped his chin.

"Yes, a good point… Jane?" Jane rushed away from them.

"Princess!" Pepper hurried after her, her breathing heavy.

"Jane dear, please slow down!" The boys followed after her as Jane reached the dark haired princess, Randolph's daughter.

Janine looked surprised at their sudden appearance. "Why, Jane! How wonderful to see you again!" the Princess hugged the Lady Knight tightly, giggling and smiling. "I was just asking Father if I could bring you back home with me! You're such a joy and I would so love your company! It gets so lonely there sometimes with just Markus. He's such a bore, you know." The Princess let go of her to cross her arms and pout. "He picks on me all the time and it's all I can do to make sure I do nothing he could tease me for!" She was silent and pouted for a moment longer before perking up. "Are these your friends?" Gunther and Smithy joined their group and Janine's cheeks gained a pink hue. "I-introduce me?"

Jane nodded. "Sure, Princess. These are my friends, Pepper," the cook gave a quick curtsy, not making eye contact, "Jester," the royal fool gave a rather elegant bow, "Rake," The gardener bowed, averting his eyes from hers, "Smithy," the black smith gave a nod, "And Gunther." The Knight bowed to the royal and she gave a curtsy of her own, casting her eyes down. Jane blinked at her behavior, but thought no more of it.

"A pleasure to meet you all."

"Princess, I'd like to ask you about—"

"Yoo-hoo, short lives~!" A strong wind as something big and green landed a short distance from them, leaning his face down to their level. "What's all this noise going about the castle, hmm? What's this? A new short life friend?" Dragon gazed at the Princess. "Well, you humans all look alike. Go on then, who are you?" Janine stared up at Dragon, her eyes wide and filling up with tears. Her hands turned to fists and she raised them up to her chest, screaming for all her worth.

Dragon stumbled back at the high pitched shriek, but it didn't simply stop with one. She simply took breath and kept it going.

"No, Princess! This is Dragon! He's my friend! Please, stop screaming!" Jane held onto her shoulders, trying to snap her out of it. "Princess! Everything is alright! Please calm down!"

"I say now, what's with all her screeching? Hasn't she ever seen a Dragon before? Really! Such rude behavior for one of your short life royals!" Dragon was offended, to say the least. He rose up on his hunches, crossing his arms.

"Hey, Janie, everything alright?" A distinctly male voice was heard from around the corner. "Janie?" A young man, older than Smithy, appeared. Dark hair and eyes, like Janine, he was handsome. "Jani- Stay away from her!" He reached for the sword on his belt and Jane rushed forward, spreading her arms wide.

"No! He's not doing anything!" The man frowned, his eyes not straying from Dragon.

"Good lady, stand down and move aside!" Dragon pulled back, gazing down at them.

"Jane, are all your short life friends this strange? I've never gotten such a greeting from Jingle-boy here." Dragon looked down at Jester, who rolled his eyes.

"It can talk?" Janine rushed toward him, hugging him tightly.

"M-markus, I'm afraid!" Markus, her brother, gazed up at the giant green lizard for a moment longer before sheathing his sword, the silver glinting in the light before being sealed away. Janine looked up, fear in her eyes. "Markus?"

"You are… its Mistress?" Markus looked at Jane quizzically.

"I beg your pardon, short life, but I am no one's pet!" Dragon was becoming irritated. Jane dropped her arms, moving to her friend.

"No, Dragon is my best friend and my partner. He is not fierce and he will not attack you, Princess. He's very nice. Oh, Your Highness, I am Jane." She gave a bow to the Prince Markus. "I assure you, on my honor as a knight, Dragon will not harm you." Janine looked up at the towering creature in fear. "Dragon, perhaps you could come to our level?"

"Very well." And he dropped to the ground, blowing out a sigh. "I don't see the point, Jane." Jane gave a strained smile.

"Princess, he will not hurt you, I promise." Jane smiled at the somewhat younger girl. "Else he will have me to deal with." Janine gulped, stepping forward bravely. Markus watched as she moved closer to the lizard. Janine gave a curtsy.

"Hello, D-dragon. I am Princess J-Janine." Dragon leaned down close to her, peering at her silently.

"Hm-mm…" He sniffed at her and pulled back. "Blak, like those funny flowers with thorns!" He shook his head quickly, ridding him of her scent. "Can't stand your short life perfumes…" Janine rushed back to her brother, hiding her face in his shirt. He laughed at her, smiling at Dragon.

"Well then! Someone shares my hatred of them!" He calmed himself, looking at Jane. "Lady Jane, could it be possible you are related to a Lady Turnkey of our court? The similarities are quite substantial." Jane wrinkled her nose at the title.

"It's just Jane, Prince Markus. And yes. She is my aunt. She married my father's elder brother." He looked at her questioningly. "Is something the matter?"

"Your aunt?" He was silent for a long moment before gave a little laugh. "I see. That would explain it then. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you, precisely?" Jane blinked at the odd request.

"15. Can I ask why?" He waved her off.

"Come, Janine. Someone's bound to think you've been kidnapped. We must ease their minds." Janine frowned at her brother. "Don't look at me like that."

"Similarities, Markus? The Countess is a brunette with blue eyes. What are you playing at?" He smiled, waved to Jane and her friends, and took his sister by the hand, leading her away.

* * *

And so, after some time, the 3rd chapter. I hope it's to everyone's liking!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Jane and the Dragon does not belong to me.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Jane was walking about the Royal Gardens. "Lady Turnkey!" Jane scowled at the chamberlain hurrying towards her. "M'Lady, if you could be so kind as to—"

"I am a Knight, not a Lady!" He blinked at her, pausing before shaking his head slightly.

"S-sir Turnkey, then. Um…" Jane let out a breath of air as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"It's just Jane, none of this 'Lady' stuff, got it?" He faltered, looking quite strained. "Well? What's got you so upset? Come on then!"

"J-jane, I was instructed by her Highness, Princess Janine, to escort you to her chambers. She requests your presence as her maid has asked for a rest." He gazed at her expectantly. "Immediately. So you can attend the ball with Her Highness."

"I am no Lady-in-Waiting!"

"Nevertheless, she has requested you." Jane's hands turned to fists as she glared up at the castle walls. "Jane?"

"Very well then. I know my way, you can go." He gave a bow, moving off back into the castle and leaving her to herself.

Jester happened upon her in the same position five minutes later. "Why Jane. Don't you look positively overjoyed. Perhaps it's the fine weather?" She shifted her gaze to her friend. "Or perhaps it's something else." He smiled.

"The Princess as requested me to be her—her Lady-in-Waiting! I am no silly court lady! I am a Knight!" She stomped her foot in outrage, containing the scream she wanted to let go. "A Knight!"

"So you are. Did she say she wanted you as a Lady-in-Waiting?"

"No, but I'm to attend—"

"Then you are simply going as a friend of the Princess. And think, Jane. I shall be there as entertainment." A bow on his part and she let out a breath, the glare subsiding. "Better?"

"Quite. I'm sorry, Jester. It's just all this silly talk about me wandering about in a dress. Honestly, where does Gunther think these things up?" Jester shrugged as Jane let out another calming breath. "I'd best be on my way then. I shall see you later, Jester." He waved as she strode determinedly up the stone steps and into the castle hallway.

"Best of luck, Jane."

* * *

Music floated through the grand hall as laughter filled the space and the chatter of the nobles was heard. Janine sat quietly, a pleased smile on her face. Dressed in a simple, dark blue dress, she really was beautiful. She had even offered one of her even simpler dresses to Jane, but the Lady Knight declined, choosing to wear her own attire. Janine had respected her wishes and didn't mind all the attention that was being sent her way from the other nobles about the curious lady sitting with her. "Isn't this glorious, Jane?"

Jane was uncomfortable in such a grand room with all the dignitaries. She was accustomed to the King and Queen, and of-course the young Royals, but people she didn't know where passing by her and asking questions of the Princess concerning Jane herself. Why they couldn't just ask her was beyond the Lady Knight's reasoning. Dressed in her normal clothes, disregarding the idea of formal wear, she didn't like all the attention she and the Princess were receiving. "Glorious? I think not, Your Highness."

Janine let out a huff. "Is that so… What would make it better?"

"To not be here." Janine laughed and Jane put her elbows on the table, resting her head on top of them. "I don't see what's so funny, Princess…"

"It's nothing, nothing. Ah, Frederick!" And Janine rose at the sight of a young man with blonde hair and gray eyes. "You're here! Oh? But, where's—"

"He's decided to escape and leave me here in his stead. Some royal he is." Frederick raised his eyes to the ceiling. "You must hate me for some reason…" Janine giggled as he took her hand, raising it to his lips. "Princess, a pleasure all the same to see you once again." His eyes turned to Jane currently staring blankly at a wall. "And you are the Lady Knight, are you not?" She raised her head, blinking up at him.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm Jane." She held out her hand and when he took it, she shook it firmly then dropped her hold. "Pleasure." Frederick blinked owlishly at her for a long moment before Janine waved a hand in-front of his face, snapping him out of it.

"Frederick, dance with me!" Janine pulled at his hand.

"As you wish, Princess. Nice to meet you, Jane." And off they went. Jane shuddered at the colorful twirling skirts, wishing with all her might that she wasn't here.

* * *

Smithy sat in the kitchen with Pepper and Rake, watching as Pepper, the amazing girl she was, continued cooking and baking, fixing up tray after tray of desserts and other foods for the nobles. Rake helped a bit here and there while Smithy kept them company. A lull and Pepper wiped at her brow, fanning her face. "This really is hard work…" She let out a breath, stretching. "I'll be happy when it's all over."

"Yes, indeed it is. My garden is all but empty…" Rake let out a little sigh at the thought. "My poor radishes…"

"Cheer up. Only a few more days." Smithy spoke quietly. He wasn't having much difficulty with the horses. Cleaning up the bridles and some of the carriages was easy work.

"Yes indeed. Only a few more days until all of those above you leave your lives. Such simple lives you peasant folk lead." Pepper returned to her work as Gunther strode down the steps. "Such a disappointment."

"What is?" Smithy looked up as the Knight stood over him.

"Nothing. I say, have you seen Jane?" Rake helped place some of the desserts on a tray as Pepper pulled a rack of bread from the oven.

"She's accompanying the Princess Janine to the party. Her Lady-in-Waiting asked for a break." Rake stated, topping the iced treats with a bit of fresh strawberry. "I heard the Princess even offered her one of her own dresses to wear." Gunther raised a brow at the gardener.

"You don't say…"

"But I do." Gunther rolled his eyes at the confused expression Rake sent him. Gunther turned on his heel, retreating back up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"To see Jane in a dress, of-course."

"Gunther, hasn't Jane told you numerous times that she hasn't been wearing a dress these past two days? Must you continue on with that delusion?" Smithy spoke from the table.

"Of-course, Blacksmith, but you saw her yourself." Gunther paused, his hand on the rail. "Or did you forget?"

"I haven't, but I trust Jane. Perhaps one of the ladies of another court has the same last name and a similar appearance. Her hair was straightened, after-all, and when we saw Jane, her hair was curly as usual." The Blacksmith said, folding his hands in-front of him. "Jane would not lie to us." Gunther continued up the stairs and out into the night air. Smithy sighed as Pepper hummed lightly to herself.

"Well, I suppose all we can do is let everything play out, yes?" She smiled.

* * *

Out in the Royal Gardens, a lone figure walked the cobblestoned path alone, admiring the flowers by moonlight and reveling in the silence. Every now and again, snatches of the party would float out upon the night air to his ears, but in all honesty, he didn't mind. It was nice, being alone. The swish of material, one he identified as a dress, sating most likely, and he ducked behind one of the tall bushes, waiting a moment before shifting his head to peek out at the party-goer.

Surprisingly, she wasn't dressed as incredibly formal as the ladies usually did. A long, simple, dark green dress with dark orange off-shoulder sleeves. At-least, he thought it was a green dress… The darkness was making it a little difficult to tell. But he did know she had orange hair pulled back with a ribbon. For all he knew, she was a duchess simply trying to get away from the party for a minute, or a duchess' lady-in-waiting. He wasn't going to reveal himself.

Well. Not yet away. She _was _pretty.

"Jane!" The woman started, turning quickly to look at the Knight striding towards her. He shifted back further into the shadows, not wanting this trained soldier to spot him. "Aren't you enjoying the party? I thought for _sure_ you'd have made plenty of friends by now!"

"I'm… just taking a break, that's all. It's stifling in there." The Knight gazed at her silently. "Is… something the matter?"

"No, I just never thought you could look so much like a girl. It's weird." The lady gave a strained smile.

"Glad I could show you another side of the same coin, Sir Knight." She gave a little bow.

"Yes, well, shouldn't you be hurrying back before the Princess notices you're missing? Who knows what she'll do if she thinks you've been kidnapped." She waved him off, brushing down her skirt.

"Some Knight I would be if I was kidnapped so easily." Gunther gave a quiet little chuckle. "So, did you just come and find me to see me in a dress again, Sir Knight? You aren't falling for me, are you?" She smiled and the man wrinkled his nose.

"You? Never! You act too much like the Blacksmith!" She started towards the castle walls and he let out a breath, following after her. "Come now, you aren't sore at me, are you? You can't get mad at the tiniest little things, Jane."

"You just want another rematch, Sir Knight." Their voices faded from his hearing as he stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

Ahahaha, so, I finally finished the fourth chapter. Sorry about that lull there… We're gonna move and stuff so we've been going to the house back and forth and visiting my grandma and getting things ready for the garage sale we'll probably never have. It'll just sit in my mom's office for another two years before we actually get around to it.

So, yea. This one's a doozy, hmm? Bet you're wondering about that quick change, huh? Janine(you may not know this) can be _very_ persuasive.

Until the next time, ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Jane and the Dragon do not belong to me.

* * *

Frederick sat at the table while Janine spoke rapidly and cheerfully about her day, bringing Jane into the conversation every now and again. The Lady Knight didn't look pleased to be here, but he gave her credit for hiding it surprisingly well. "—don't you agree, Frederick?"

"Hm?" He blinked as Janine let out a breath and Jane slumped a bit further in her seat.

"I said, 'Isn't it a pity that Jane won't dance with anyone?' I mean, really Jane! You're a pretty girl! It's no wonder they're asking you to dance! Really!" Frederick looked at the Lady Knight and the girl frowned over at the Princess.

"Princess, I came, didn't I? I didn't come to wear a pretty dress or dance with strangers." Janine gazed over the Knight's shoulder. "I mean, I don't know them at all. They're all strangers, suspicious strangers."

"Jane, would you care to dance?" Janine giggled behind her hand as Jane looked up.

There stood Jester, his floppy hat on, but in his formal wear worn only for special occasions. Which consisted of dark navy pants(no jigsaw designs) and a pale blue tunic. He smiled, holding a hand out.

"What? Jester?" She couldn't help but smile. "Very well." She took his offered hand and the two walked off toward the floor. It was a moment later when the music began and they shifted into the waltz. Janine watched the two, a goofy smile on her face.

"Isn't that lovely, Frederick?"

"Yes. Lovely." He winced as another couple misstepped, their eyes on the Lady Knight and the Court Jester.

* * *

Pepper awoke the next morning from her little bed, yawning as the light began stretching over the castle walls. She reached her arms up, preparing herself for the day. "Pepper? Are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm up." Rake poked his head in through the doorway, smiling at her. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes indeed. Well, best start working at the garden." He disappeared and Pepper turned, blowing out a breath at the sheer amount of food that would be needed already so early in the morning.

"Well. I'd best get started then too…"

* * *

"Jane, there you are!" Dragon dropped to the ground and peered down at Jane. "Something seems… different about you today, Jane. Did you do something with your hair?" Jane gazed up at the hulking green creature before her. He lowered his head, furrowing his brow at her. After a moment and a sniff, he pulled back. "You aren't wearing—" Jane held up her hand and he fell silent.

"It's a surprise, Dragon." Dragon sat back on his hunches and clicked his claws together in thought.

"A surprise, Jane? What kind of surprise?" He was curious, he wouldn't deny that. And he wanted to be let in on this secret of hers.

"The very best kind. Can you keep it to yourself?"

"Of-course! What do you take me for, a gossiping, silly, Lady-in-Waiting?" Jane smiled up at him.

"Then it shall be revealed to you in due time, Dragon. Now, I have to go help the Princess." Dragon watched as Jane disappeared into the castle walls and he sat deep in thought. What could be so important that Jane wouldn't even reveal it to him? How very interesting.

* * *

"Princess? You asked for me?" Jane breathed in deep before straightening up. She had run from the yard to the gardens, then into the throne room, then back to the gardens went her father came hurrying out of the castle, blubbering about how the Princess Janine had requested her and that she appear with the utmost urgency. She gazed at the form of the Princess and Frederick and another man with brown hair on the longer side and pale blue eyes. He gazed back at her before smiling gently.

"This is the Lady Jane, I presume?" Jane tilted her head slightly, brow furrowed.

"I am a Knight, Sir. Kippernium's Lady Knight, Jane Turnkey." The man bowed his head.

"My mistake. I apologize. A pleasure, Lady Knight. I am known as Darius." He extended his hand and she took it.

"It's of no consequence. Everyone seems to be making it lately." She cast a look to Janine, who looked away quickly up at the sky. "A pleasure to meet you, Darius. Princess, what did you need me for?" Jane raised a curious brow and the Princess smiled brightly.

"Why, Darius requested to meet you!" Jane looked to the man, who gave another brief smile.

"Have we… met before, perhaps?" He shook his head. "I see. Well, do you need anything else, your Highness?" Jane looked to the Princess, who looked to Darius. Darius shook his head once more.

"No, thank you Jane~!" Janine waved as Jane stood there silently for a moment.

"Princess, though you are royalty and I have no grounds to say this to you, do not simply ask for me for your own amusement. I too have my own duties to perform and coming to your every beck and call takes precious time away from those duties. Please remember that in the future." Jane gave a low bow before striding off down the steps of the garden and disappearing from their view for a moment before reappearing only to pass under the arch of the courtyard.

Janine watched her leave, an interesting look on her face. She wasn't upset or angry that a 'commoner' would speak to her like that, but she wasn't necessarily pleased either. "Well. She put you in your place, didn't she, Janine?" She shifted her gaze to Darius, who was gazing up at the sky fondly. "You aren't going to punish the Lady Knight for her words, are you?"

"No, of-course not. She's fun. And I like you too much to do so." Janine gave a wicked grin before turning on her heel, her skirts twirling quickly. "I'll be in my chambers, if you should need me." Darius closed his eyes, the wind tousling his hair with the breeze.

"Darius."

"Yes, Frederick? Oh, you can go." Darius opened his eyes as he dismissed his friend, knowing that he knew the Princess' moods and just how to cheer her up. "I'll be around." He turned about, walking towards the gardens he admired so much. Frederick followed after Janine.

* * *

"Why, Lady Jane. A pleasure." Later in the afternoon and Gunther bowed low to the feminine Jane. She raised a brow, but gave a curtsy all the same.

"Sir Knight." Gunther drew his sword, the blade glimmering in the sunlight.

"Are you up for a rematch, Jane?" Dressed in a skirt and flowing long sleeved blouse, she wasn't exactly planning on a rematch that day.

"So I can simply beat you once again? Really, do you desire defeat that much?" Her lip twitched upward in amusement. "Very well then. If you'll allow me to—"

"Gunther, there you are, boy!" A voice barked out and Gunther straightened up, face set in a blank canvas as he shifted his gaze to the man striding towards them. The Merchant, Magnus Breech, had been looking for his son(he had chores to do after-all) and none could tell him where the boy had been hiding until he happened upon a visiting Noble's servant. "Must you make yourself so scarce?" He drew closer, finally noticing the girl standing with him. "You're with a lady, Gunther?" If that was the case… Well then. But then he saw who it was. "Not a lady, just that boorish girl squire."

Jane gave a smile and a nod. "Sir." He moved ever closer, finally stopping at gazing at his son and the girl Knight. At such close proximity, he noticed something off about the girl Turnkey. "I hope you're well?" He narrowed his eyes on her form for another moment longer before answering.

"Quite. Thank you." Another nod from her and Gunther looked from his Father to his comrade.

"You… needed me, Father?" He finally asked after silence rained down upon them. The Merchant waved his son off, moving back towards the castle.

"No, no, it's of no matter. Carry on, Son." Gunther was, honestly, confused. First, his Father seemed upset, but now… He cast a suspicious look towards Jane. Perhaps she had done something… He blinked when she turned on her heel, striding towards the Royal Gardens.

"J-jane?" He thought about following after her, but decided it would be a waste of time. "Trying to get out a rematch, are you, Jane?"

"But of-course, Sir Knight." She smirked over her shoulder and he crossed his arms, watching as she stepped lightly up the steps, soon disappearing from his sight. He shook his head, moving off after his father.

"_Noraday~ Oh, Noraday~ Where are you~?"_

* * *

So ends the 5th chapter. I must say, I'm doing remarkably well at keeping this secret. I hope ya'll don't mind.

We'll get to it next chapter, kay~?

Until then, please wait patiently~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Jane and the Dragon does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

Jane moved around the garden silently, barely making a sound as the wind moved through the cobblestoned area. She had thought she heard footsteps before her, but she supposed she had simply heard echoes from the castle.

"_Noraday~ Oh, Noraday~ Where are you~?"_ Jane tilted her head slightly, listening to the voice of the Princess Janine. How odd…

She stopped where she was, shading her eyes and looking up at the castle walls, noting the small figure leaning against the stone rail of the roof. She raised a hand in greeting and the figure straightened, waving wildly when they spotted her. A moment later and she disappeared, most likely rushing down the stairs to join her. "Oh Princess…"

"Lady Jane." A voice breathed behind her and she looked over her shoulder. A man, brown hair the length of Gunther's, but with bangs brushed to the side, and pale blue eyes, bowed before her, his eyes not leaving her form. If he hadn't spoken, she would have thought he blind, that's how pale the blue was. She turned to face him, giving a curtsy.

"Darius." He straightened, smiling. "If I may ask—"

"Ah, Jane, there you are my dear!" Hurried footsteps and the Chamberlain, Jane's Father, Milton Turnkey, appeared, waving a hand. "Why, did you ever find Her Royal Highness Princess Janine? She seemed terribly in need of your—My my my." He gazed down at her, leaning in a bit before giving a single nod. "My dear, why—"

"A pleasure to see you, Father." Jane said rather forcibly. The Chamberlain raised a curious brow. "Yes, I spoke with the Princess. All has been resolved."

"I see." He shifted his eyes to Darius. "Young man, do I perhaps know you?"

"I am Darius." The Chamberlain gazed at him a moment longer before returning to Jane.

"Yes, well, my dear, would you come along with me? I've been looking for you, in need of your assistance with the books. Perhaps you would help?" Jane gave a nod and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Now, the numbers of candles have decreased greatly over the past few nights. You will help me to count how many exactly have—"

"A good day to you, Darius." Jane waved over her shoulder and it was all he could do to return the wave as her father required her attention.

"—been used and help with the food stuffs, like everything we could possibly get from the market. Music has been in high demand as well. Perhaps hiring some musicians would be in order. In that case, we would need…"

* * *

Janine strummed her fingers against the sill of her window, pouting out at the darkened sky of the night. Music was floating up from the grand ballroom and she was missing all the fun. Janine hated missing out on fun. "She should have been here but an hour ago!" She huffed to the chambermaid her Father insisted she bring along as well as her Lady-in-Waiting. The girl looked up, blinking.

"Are you… speaking to me, Princess?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" The girl bit at her lip, looking down into her lap before gazing back at the Princess.

"I could… go and… um… search for her, Your Highness…" Janine waved her off.

"Not necessary. She'll come eventually." The girl looked back down, unsure of her position and wary of the stories she'd heard of the Princess' temper. "I wish she would hurry up! It's so boring waiting around!"

* * *

Pepper had worked tirelessly all night, but she did have Jane to help her in the kitchen. The two of them together were able to create enough food for all those in the palace. Needless to say, when they were finally finished, Pepper bade Jane a good night and blew out the many candles, intent on sleeping for as long as she could.

And so she did. Awaking the next morning to the sound of birdsong, she rubbed at her eyes and began preparing for the day. How much longer did she have to do this? Four days. Where there really so many people? Yes. Yes there was. She let out a soft sigh, pulling a container of dough from a pantry and began the process of making the morning bread.

* * *

Janine walked through the yard, wondering when exactly one of Jane's friends would appear. She didn't want to bother them by having a servant fetch them, so she waited. As she waited, she thought over how exactly she would give them the surprise of their lives. Having Jane present would make it much funner, but then she wouldn't have as much joy in revealing it because they would all ask questions of her and demand things of Janine herself.

So she waited.

"Ah, Princess. Is there something I can help you with?" A voice called out to her and she turned, hands clasped behind her back. The Knight she *ahem* _admired_ so much stood there, a hint of a smile on his face as he bowed to her. "If you'd like to speak with Jane—"

"No need, Sir Gunther." Janine raised a hand up to stop him from running away, then placed it against her chest, over her chest. "In-fact, you where the _exact_ person I was looking for!"

"Is that so?"

"Indeed!" Hurried footsteps and Jane struggled into view, strapping a belt around her waist and then an apron overtop of it. Janine watched her in silence as she descended the steps into the kitchen, not even noticing the two.

"_I'm so sorry I'm late, Pepper! My Father was rambling on about his brother and I couldn't get away!"_

"_It's fine, deary, it's fine!" _The clang of pots and pans was heard as the Lady Knight helped her friend with his duties before she had to begin her own. Gunther was about to scold her for her lack of respect toward the Princess when Dragon dropped to the earth, sending them stumbling over the ground to regain their footing.

"Hello, shortlives! Well, if it isn't the screeching Princess. So how are you on this fine day, Royal girl?" Janine looked up fearfully at the green lizard and Jane poked her head out of the stairwell, blinking at her best friend.

"Dragon! Don't scare the Princess! Gunther, go and get Prince Markus, will you?" she pulled off the apron, her hands going to her hips as she walked toward the Royal. "I told you, Janine's afraid of you, so don't get in her face!" Dragon shuffled back a few steps and Gunther rushed off to find the Prince, should Janine throw herself into another screaming fit. "Princess, truly, I promise Dargon will not harm you in any way possible." Janine was trembling, but she wasn't screaming.

Yet.

"Why hello there, Sir Dragon!" Markus strode towards them, a smile on his face, Gunther keeping pace beside him. Apparently, at seeing Dragon's shadow, he started towards where he knew his sister was, meeting with Gunther mere seconds after he left. "Terrorizing my sister again, are you?"

"I am doing no such thing!" Dragon looked offended as Jester and Smithy joined them. "I simply said hello."

"Ah, see there? He's just saying hello, Janie!" Markus patted her shoulder and she drew closer to him. Jane let out a breath. "Good to see you again, Jane." He nodded toward the Knight and she returned the greeting.

"Same, Prince Markus." Gunther glanced from her to the Prince suspiciously before Dragon ducked his head down to Jane, a grin on his face.

"Jane, what's this surprise about, hmm?" Jane blinked up at him in confusion while Jester stepped closer.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Jane let out a breath.

"What are you talking about, Dragon? Surprise?" The lizard frowned, dropping down onto his stomach to be closer to her height.

"Yes! You said it was the very best kind of surprise! So, come on, out with it!" Jane waved him off as Jester and Gunther leaned in closer while Janine and Markus looked on curiously.

"Dragon, I said no such thing!" It seems like everyone was telling her of things that she had never done before in her life, but they swore it was her who had did them! "Gunther, if you're behind this, so help me I will—"

"I did say that, didn't I, Dragon?" A soft voice murmured and Dragon blinked, raising his head and looking around. "I apologize for misleading you, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I must apologize to you as well, Sir Knight." Gunther looked behind him. Jane smiled as she walked toward them wearing the green dress with a square neckline and a hem that reached a little below her knees and the orange three quarter sleeved shirt underneath it once again, simple black shoes on her feet. "I do apologize for my deception." Gunther looked to Jane to the Jane in a dress, as did Jester and Smithy, but their eyes were wide and their jaws were opened slightly. She stopped some feet away from them and curtsied. "Jane, it seems Gunther mistook me for you. I'm sorry for any inconvenience it must have caused you." Markus snickered and she turned her gaze to him, a slight frown marring her features. "Shut up, Markus. You were just as confused as they were." Gasps as Jane's doppelganger spoke like such to the Prince.

Jane smiled lightly stepping forward and extending her hand. The feminine Jane took it, shaking it, her smile returned. "Lennie, it's nice to see you again. You should have said something." Lennie, as she was apparently called, waved a hand.

"I was sure I would see you around, but I guess it just wasn't to be until I made it happen." She looked at Gunther, gave a rather mischievous grin, then drew closer to Jane. "I do think your Knight friend has something of a crush on you, my dear. He followed me around and was practically drooling these past few days." Jane pulled back sharply, looking at Gunther while the Knight in question's face turned red as Jester glared at him and Janine glared at Jane. "But I'm sure I was just being a romantic. Janine, stop glaring." Janine turned her face away as Gunther coughed lightly. "Ah, but where are my manners." She pulled away from Jane and curtsied deeply, not noticing the other who joined their group. "I am the Lady Turnkey, Lady-in-Waiting to Princess Janine. I am Lenora, Jane's eldest and only cousin. A pleasure to meet you all, officially." She straightened up as they stared at her.

"Noraday, I don't get why you had to make everything so difficult…" Janine pouted, obviously still upset that her dashing Knight in Shining Armor seemed to fancy someone else.

"Because it wouldn't be quite as entertaining, don't you agree, Lady Turnkey?" A quiet voice asked and Lenora stood still, not really caring to turn around and see if her suspicions proved true.

"Why, Darius! When did you get here?" Janine laughed, waving at her friend, noting, in amusement, Lenora's reaction.

"Shortly ago. Introduce me to your friend, Janine?"

"But of-course. Noraday, would you turn around please?" Janine inquired sweetly. Lenora did as her Princess bade, turning and sweeping into a deep curtsy that would satisfy the most persnickety of couriers. Markus too noted her attitude, not exactly liking how he made the calmest and most levelheaded girl he knew act in such a way. "My Lady-in-Waiting, Lenora Turnkey, daughter of the Count and Countess Turnkey of our Western lands."

"A pleasure, Prince Darius." The Prince, as he was revealed to be, smiled at her as she opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"W-what? Prince? Since when?"

* * *

Aha, so I have revealed it. And Darius' true identity, the sneaky little weasel he is, fooling everyone, though, I did say 'royal' in chapter 4… Ah well. Now it's been truly revealed.

Well, I suppose there's nothing else to write here, so, until the next we meet, ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Jane and the Dragon does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

Jane stared openly at Darius, _Prince Darius_, her mouth opened slightly in shock. "Y-you're—you're a—what?" Lenora rose from her curtsy, head tilted down slightly in respect to one of a higher rank than herself. "Since when?!" Darius was gazing at Lenora curiously.

"Lenora," She started at such informality from him, "You seem familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"Yes. In the gardens. Yesterday afternoon." A slight smile on his part while she averted her gaze to Janine.

"Besides from that. Perhaps years ago?" Her eyes closed briefly, mouth tightening into a thin line. Jane looked at her cousin in concern.

"Lennie? Is something wrong?" Jane knew such a look from the days they spent together as children. Granted, she hadn't seen her cousin in quite some years, but she still knew her emotions well enough. "You seem—"

"We have never met before yesterday, Prince Darius. You speak of my sister, Clara." Jane faltered at the name of her elder cousin.

"Perhaps." Darius noted the mood of those around him, dodging the subject. "But perhaps not. Maybe in the gardens one evening, when you were accompanied by Sir Gunther?" Janine raised a curious brow, interested at how this conversation was going. Gunther gazed at him through narrowed eyes.

"You weren't spying on Lady Lenora, were you?" Gunther was quite prepared to believe the lady he had thought was Jane in denial was, in actuality, her cousin. It just simply made life all the easier.

"I was simply enjoying the night air. I believe you sought her out." Darius spoke, countering the Knight's line of questioning. "Remarked about how she acted too much like the blacksmith, was it?" Jane glowered at Gunther, who pointedly ignored such a look.

Janine clapped her hands lightly and Lenora looked over at her. "Do you need something, Janine?"

"Well, I'm bored, so, I'd like to go in now." Lenora frowned at her behavior, then her face smoothed, calm returning.

"As you wish. We'll take our leave now." Janine held up a hand to stop her. "Janine?"

"Oh no, not you. Markus needed to speak with Father. I'd hate to pull you away just as you're getting to know Darius." She pulled in close to her best friend and Lady-in-Waiting. "He's so very interesting, I'm sure you'll have _lots _to talk about_._" She winked, pulling away. "Sir Gunther, perhaps you'd care to walk with me?" She batted her lashes at the Knight and he immediately stepped forward, extending his arm for her.

"An honor, Princess." She took it, giggling lightly. Markus rolled his eyes, giving a nod toward Darius before he followed after them. Jester and Smithy, those not really sure _what_ was going on and only that the Princess Janine had some sort of secret agenda and Jane's cousin was somehow involved in it, slowly shifted back towards Jane, making no sudden movements toindicate they were there.

"Jane," Jester hissed, "what's going on?" Jane shooed him off, putting a hand on Lenora's shoulder.

"Lennie, are you alright?" Lenora smiled lightly, but it didn't reach her eyes, something Jane knew was a bad sign indeed.

"I'm fine, Jane. Don't worry about me. Now, it seems I've been exiled for the time being. Perhaps I could assist you—" Darius cleared his throat and Lenora paused, biting at her bottom lip before she returned to her neutral expression, letting no one in to see her feelings. "Prince Darius?"

"Join me for a walk in the gardens, Lady Lenora?" Lenora cursed Janine but hid it well behind a smile and a curtsy.

"As Your Highness wishes." He smiled, extending his hand. Jane raised a single brow, watching as Lenora faltered. Lenora, for her part, was unused to such… _behavior_ from a royal. Except for Markus, but he was like an annoying older brother. If she didn't know better, he was trying to… woo? Would that be the word? Or flirt? Well, whatever the word was, he was trying to do it with her. She didn't want to say he was succeeding, but because he was a Prince, a _Crown Prince_, she would have to do as he bade.

For now.

"T-thank you." She rested her hand in his own and he pulled her close, away from her cousin, her hand now resting on the crook of his elbow as he led her away.

Jane watched them disappear, a frown marring her features. "I'm not sure… I like this latest development."

"Ah, love." Jester wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting out a sigh. "Such is life. Such as the blossoms that come forth in the spring, love too arises, without warning and often without any preparation and offer such beauty to the world. Soon, your fair Lenora will be whisked away, in the arms of her—"

"I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself." Jane interrupted quietly, raising a brow at her best friend. Jester cleared his throat as Smithy shook his head.

"Well, who can say? He seems charming enough." Jane looked at the arch that would lead her to the gardens, if she chose to follow them.

"So did Charles." She let out a soft breath, pulling away from her friend and moving toward her tower room, kicking at stones. Jester looked to Smithy and the blacksmith shrugged.

"Who?" Dragon, who they all had forgotten, and who had remained silent through this whole exchange, sat up, crossing his arms in contempt.

"Now just what is going on here, Jingle Boy? I want answers." Jester looked up at the beast before hanging his head and sighing.

* * *

Lenora sat at the table, gazing silently around her at the many nobles and royals that had come to King Caradoc's party. Truly, it was amazing such a large amount of nobility could all be in one room at one time. Janine was out dancing with a Duke from Norway, his speech thickly accented and a little difficult to understand. Lenora had informed her he was in-fact single and looking for a bride and she had also warned her that he may attempt to entice her into such a union. Janine had waved her off, taking the Duke's hand and disappearing with a flourish.

A sigh and Lenora looked to the windows. She couldn't see out, what with the light from the many candles prohibiting her from such an action. She hated parties like these, but Janine had trouble remembering people's names and was actually quite shy when she was by herself with people she didn't know. So Lenora, being her best friend and lady-in-waiting, would accompany her and inform her of a person's rank, country of origin, and a brief little history about them. Lenora excelled in her skills of memorization.

"Lenora." The chair beside her was pulled out and she looked up as Markus sat down. "Save me."

"Hm?" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, slumping down and resting his head on the table. Lenora turned, gazing at the little Princess Lavinia staring at Markus with wide, love-struck eyes. She was nine now, her older brother, eleven, standing beside her and rolling his eyes. "I daresay, Markus, I think she's your type." He groaned and Lenora laughed, quickly raising a hand and covering her mouth, not letting the joyful noise last long. She smiled at the little princess, beckoning her over.

The little girl walked forward slowly, her eyes averted to the floor, shifting up to look at Lenora every now and again before she stood before her, hands clasped behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels, shy. "Hello, Princess Lavinia. I'm Jane's cousin, Lennie. This is my dear friend Markus." Markus sat up, glowering at her before smiling gently at the young Princess.

"Hello again, Princess."

"H-hello Prince Markus." Lavinia smiled shyly. Lenora leaned closer, looking at Markus from the corner of her eye briefly.

"Princess, I was wondering if you could perhaps do me a favor." Lavinia looked up at Lenora as Cuthbert walked over, a small frown marring his features. "Princess, I'm in need of a little fresh air, but Markus doesn't like being left alone at parties. Could you stay and talk with him until I come back?" Lenora gazed down seriously at the Princess. "I'm sure he would appreciate it tremendously." Markus set his jaw, his teeth grinding together.

"O-of-course I can!" Lenora rose from her seat, curtsying to the little royal.

"Thank you, Princess. Please, sit." Lavinia hopped up into Lenora's chair while Cuthbert scowled, sitting next to her. Lenora stepped close to Markus, leaning down so that her lips were next to his ear. "Behave, or I'll have Jane inform you of the proper behavior for a visiting noble." Markus glared and Lenora pulled away, smiling. "I'll take my leave. I'll be back shortly." She gave another small curtsy, turning and walking away, her form shifting around the dancers as though she herself was part of their play.

She moved ever closer to the glass doors of freedom, caught up in the excitement of escaping for a precious few minutes that she wasn't watching for those idle. A hand caught her own, spinning her around into him, one hand braced against his chest, the other held tight in his left hand. She blinked at a navy blue formal jacket, her eyes slowly shifting to look at the man possessing various medals for bravery and valor. "D-darius?"

He smiled, shifting his form to bring her into the dancing, twirling about the other pairs. "Lenora. I'm glad we're on such casual terms now." She stared up at him, confusion at her sudden loss of freedom clouding her better judgment. She simply moved with the music and her "partner", years of practice with Janine's horrid dance teacher controlling her every move. "Smile." She blinked, the daze lifting. A sudden stop on her part but he simply pulled her back in, a hand on the small of her back. "Sudden, I know, but at-least grant me your company for the remainder of the song." She ducked her head, looking away to her left as her brow furrowed before looking back up at him through her lashes.

"I-I… I suppose it wouldn't hurt…" He smiled down at her, eyes softening. "B-but that's all. I'm not some maidservant you can order around."

"Are you sure about that, Lenora?" She looked away again. "Because I seem to remember Janine leaving you in my care. I heard nothing about a time limit, so I can only assume that she mea—"

"Fine." She was upset, he could see that. He blew out a breath, wondering why it was so difficult with her.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I meant no disrespect." The orchestra slowed, the music coming to a halt. She pulled away and dipped into a curtsy.

"The damage is already done, Your Highness." When she lifted her eyes to him, all he saw was anger and hurt.

"Lenor—" She took a single step back, disappearing behind the press and sway of bodies.

* * *

Ah, well, we're leaving on a good note, aren't we~?

Well. Bummer dude. Ticked her off pretty good. And you brought up her sister? Tsk tsk tsk. So troublesome you are. And Charles, we can't forget Charles! Evil little child he is… Hint hint: everyone in the Turnkey family hates Charles.

Well! Until the next time, please enjoy~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Jane and the Dragon does not belong to me, nor will it ever. Sadly.

* * *

"Janine." Janine started, a hand going over her heart as she whirled around.

"N-noraday! Don't scare me like…" She trailed off, seeing the look in her best friend's eyes. "N-noraday, are you feeling alright?" She had only seen such a look scarce few times. And it terrified her to no end to this day. Lenora gave a curtsy and Janine gulped, biting at her lip as the Norwegian Duke looked over curiously.

"Is everything alright?" His accent was thick as he rested a hand on Janine's shoulder, noting her discomfort.

"Princess, if you should need me, I'll be in my chambers. Forgive me for leaving you on such short notice." Janine nodded quickly, wanting to be free of her dark emotions and anger.

"V-very well. Please rest, Noraday." Janine shifted her eyes about, searching for someone who looked utterly lost, like one who caused such darkness in her friend. She caught sight of Darius, his eyes scanning the crowd. He locked eyes with her and gave a smile of relief, starting toward her. "I don't want to hold you up. P-please, go on. I'll be fine." Lenora inclined her head, straightening and walking out the doors, her leaving unnoticed by those in the ballroom. The Duke held out his hand.

"Another dance, Princess?" Janine backed away, giving an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me, but I don't think I'm quite in the mood for another just yet." He gave a bow, moving off and Janine hurried to where her brother sat, lunging at him and gripping his arm. "Markus!" He scowled at her, brushing her off while Lavinia blinked at the new addition to their group.

"Janie, get off."

"M-markus, it's Noraday!" He stopped scowling, his expression shifting to confusion. "S-she, she—A-ah, Darius! Hi!" She straightened rapidly, smiling a bit too brightly at the man who caused the problem. "How lovely seeing you! Isn't it lovely, Markus? Just marvelous!" Markus frowned up at her before looking to Darius.

"Yeah, lovely… Darius, what can we help you with?" Lavinia gazed up at the Prince, mouth open in a little 'o'. He smiled down at her, a strained smile, before looking to the Royal Siblings he had known since he was a child.

"I seem to have set Lenora off. Have you seen her?"

"No! I haven't! Not at all! Have you seen her, Markus?" Markus frowned at her behavior once more.

"Not since at-least ten minutes ago. She escaped to the garden." Darius let out a breath, running a hand through his hair and scowling at the ceiling.

"Well, that's no help… I guess I'll try the gardens. Maybe she went through the main doors." He gave a short wave, turning away from them and disappearing. Markus rose from his seat, brushing his pants off before confronting his sister.

"Well. Would you like to tell me just what's going on, Janie?" She looked up at him, gripping her hands together, biting at her lip. "Now just what's wrong with Lenora?"

"S-she had that look about her! L-like when Charles—" She stopped abruptly as Markus' set his jaw, eyes growing dark.

"That look?" She nodded. "And Darius…?" She nodded again while Cuthbert and Lavinia looked at each other in confusion. His hands turned to fists before slowly relaxing, closing his eyes momentarily. A deep breath and he looked at his sister. "And where's Lenora?"

"P-probably in the gardens, or—or in the training yard… Markus… you don't think…?" He gazed out at the crowd calmly.

"No. She has a level head about her." Lavinia pulled at his hand and he blinked, staring down at her. "Princess?"

"Prince Markus, is Lennie alright?" He'd forgotten how much the Princess liked Jane's cousin. "Did Prince Darius do something bad?" He crouched down, smiling at the little Princess.

"Lenora's fine, just a little upset. Give her some time and she'll be okay." Lavinia nodded slowly, casting her eyes down at the floor.

"A-alright."

* * *

Another shriek and Lenora flew at Sir Ivan, sword raised, ready to attack. It was all he could do to withstand her assault, bracing his hand against the blade, steadying it, his body sliding back with her force. "Keep up, Sir Ivan! I'm not _nearly_ finished yet!" He didn't know why she was so enraged, but he wasn't one to pass up a good challenge and she was as good as any.

"N-now Lass! Ease up a tad! You'll wear yourself out 'fore we've even begun!" His voice wavered a tad as he gave more ground to the fiery haired She-Devil that seemed to be Jane's malevolent counterpart.

"NOT LIKELY!" She fell back, eyes dark in rage, lips curled into a snarl. "My fury is only ever contained! Never is it let loose! Prepare yourself, Sir Ivan! I'll not go easy on you!" A battle-cry and he was defending himself once more, fighting back the terror that was descending upon him from this mere girl.

* * *

Bird song awoke Jane and she rolled over, burying her head in her pillow, mumbling lightly into its fluffiness. "Oh Jane~" She lifted her head, lifted up her pillow, and shoved her face to the mattress, pulling the pillow over her and holding tight to it with her hands. "Jane, rise and shine~!"

"Go… away… Dragon…"

"Hmm? What was that? Didn't catch all that, Jane! You have to speak louder!" Jane growled, sitting up, glaring out her window where Dragon was peering in at her. She knew her hair was a mess and sticking up every which way, but Dragon never seemed bother by her more… _interesting_ hair styles. "Ah, there you are then. I say, doesn't your cousin have her own room in the castle?" Jane rubbed at her eyes, yawning, arms reaching above her head.

"Yeah." She slipped out, wincing as her bare feet hit the cold stones, going toward the mirror where a basin of water was waiting for her face and her attempt in controlling her hair. "Why?"

"Oh. It's not normal for you short-lives to sleep outside under trees, unless one's doing that camping thing of-course, right?" Jane splashed water on her face, rubbing harshly with a towel and tearing a brush through her hair and she faced him.

"Right, and especially not Lennie, she can't sleep on the ground without anything and then get up like its nothing." Lennie wasn't like Jane, Lennie was a court girl, used to the luxuries of a soft bed and servants(as a Lady-in-Waiting, Lennie had a little girl she was training for such a noble position, a charming brunette by the name of Abbigail, plus the various maids and butlers in Janine's castle). She could work and did so when she visited her parents, who still only employed the servants they had before their rise in society, a total of about ten. "Now, Dragon, why are you asking such things?"

"And, most short-lives aren't red faced while sleeping and warmer than most, right?" Jane gazed at him for a moment before everything clicked and the brush dropped through her fingers, clattering to the floor as she rushed to the door, flinging it open and bolting down the stairs to the training yard. "I guess that's a no then, hmm?"

There, in the corner, lying in the shade of the tree, curled up against the trunk, almost hidden in the shadows, was Lenora, cheeks rosy like she had had too much to drink(which was not at all possible, she could beat the most drunken housecarl easily) or was running a fever. Due to the thin sheen of sweat and her skin looking damp, Jane was leaning toward the latter. Dropping to her knees beside her beloved cousin, she took hold of her shoulders, shaking her harshly. A groan and Lennie's head lolling to the side, her skin hot to the touch, sent Jane into a panic.

"Lennie! Please! Someone help! Call a doctor! Lennie, wake up!"

* * *

Aha, and so I update~! A bit shorter, but i hope you'll excuse it. Life does tend to get in the way...

We'll be getting into a tad more of Lennie's story these next couple chapters, and perhaps we'll even have her and Darius make up~!

…or she'll totally school him in the yard. Either one works.

I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and kind words! Truly, this wouldn't have gone as far as it had without you guys!

Until the next time, ciao~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Jane and the Dragon does not belong to me.

* * *

"_Lennie!"_ The voice was faint and faraway. Perhaps someone she knew? No… maybe? "_Len…_" Even fainter, a whisper, she had to strain to hear. Perhaps someone close to her? Someone she cared great deal for? Possibly?

Perhaps not.

The voice faded away, like a sigh on the wind, and in its place, darkness descended. She wasn't frightened by dark, but she was a bit unnerved by the sudden loss of light. Walking a few steps forward and looking about, she noted a paler shadow.

Paler?

Yes, paler, like, the light from under a doorway. Yes, that's it. There was a door. She moved toward it, careful about her feet, not knowing why might be beneath her. She reached out, her hand brushing against worn wood, searching for the handle. She hand gripped brass and she turned, the doorway opening, revealing light, song, and a garden.

She stepped out of the darkness, embracing the light. She knew these grounds. But how? Perhaps she had been here once, long ago, or… perhaps they were familiar to her… maybe. The gardens were quietly filled with life and sunshine. Walking the cobblestones, she saw a bench at the edge of a row, and she moved toward it.

Perhaps resting and letting her mind go would bring her into focus and she could know and remember what she needed to know. Just for a moment, no need for dallying…

She sat, palms braced against the warm stone, lifting her face to the sun and closing her eyes.

* * *

"_Nora! There you are!" she was startled out of her thoughts by her elder sister, Clara, frowning down at her. "Of-course I would find you out here, with a book, sitting under a tree no less! And in your nice dress!" Lenora smiled up sheepishly at her, sitting up and patting the spot next to her. Clara gave her a look, but relented and smiled, sitting next to her. "What are you reading then, Nora? More poetry?" She picked up a leather bound book, flipping through the pages. "No, your own work. How marvelous. May I?" She looked at her so pleadingly, Lenora had to nod, reluctantly. "I'll not judge too harshly." _

"_A-as you wish…"_

"_Oh please, come off it. I'm not some lady that can boss you around. Just say 'no' if you want." Lenora shrugged lightly, tugging at a strand of hair. "Very well. Nora, Markus was looking for you." Lenora looked up in horror. "Oh, don't give me that. He's a nice boy." _

"_B-but, h-he's—"_

"_That's all well and good, but he's just bored. Entertain him with some songs, Nora. You're the best singer we have here, even the King says so." Clara smiled, rising and brushing off her skirts. "Come on then." She held out a hand for her sister and Lenora looked away, cheeks flushed. "We could do a duet. How about that, hmm?" Lenora glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, her form relaxing a tad. "It'll be fun, I promise." _

"_You… promise? They won't laugh at me?" Clara gave a rueful little grin, hand still held out for her._

"_If they even dare, they'll have to deal with me. No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it." Lenora smiled, taking her sister's hand. "There we go."_

* * *

"LENORA!" Her eyes opened and all she saw at first was the sky. Her eyes fluttered closed. "Lenora, I was worried about you…" Someone held onto her hand and she opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the lighting in the room. Room? Yes, she was in a room… with no ceiling?

Darius smiled down at her, holding tight to her hand. Ah. So that's what the blue was… He looked so relieved… why?

"You were… worried… about me?" Her voice was raspy, like she hadn't had anything to drink in some time. She cleared her throat and he reached near her head, a glass of water appearing in his hand.

"Here, drink." A hand slipped under her back, lifting her up slightly so as to drink. He held the glass, as if she would drop it.

"T-thank you." She coughed, swallowing. "P-prince Darius, why are you—?"

"Lenora, don't talk. You need to rest." He pushed lightly at her shoulders, forcing her down.

"I'm perfectly—" He gave her a look, cutting her off. She quieted, nestling under the covers. This wasn't her room, oddly enough. Where was she?

"Lenora, you were found outside, three days ago. What in God's name possessed you to sleep out of doors with nothing to cover you?" She opened her mouth to snap back, but he covered her mouth, silencing her. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're okay. We thought you wouldn't make it, you know. The doctor wasn't sure if he could bring you back; your fever was incredibly high and such temperatures could kill someone." She gazed up at him silently. "I'm glad you're alright. I'll inform your Aunt and Uncle. Markus and Janine are worried too, but family takes precedence over Royalty." He stood, smiling down at her before leaving her side, moving towards the door.

"Then, why are you here?" He paused, looking back at her. She had shifted up, bracing herself on her elbows.

"Why wouldn't I? This is my room after-all." She blinked at him and he bowed his head. "I couldn't just leave you in your drafty room, what with your condition and all. I'll be back shortly and lay back down."

* * *

She walked the gardens with Markus, her hand wrapped loosely around his arm. He spoke of what she had missed and how they had extended their visit with Caradoc to make sure she would be fit for travel back home. Darius had stayed as well, worried for her and making new friends with the palace staff. He actually seemed to get along quite well with Smithy and he possessed some skills of a blacksmith, which intrigued many. So Caradoc had accepted their request and they would leave in a week.

"At-least you get to spend more time with Jane." He patted her hand, smiling. "She was crushed when she found you so sick. I think she flashed back to—"

"Yes, I know." Lenora cut him off. He looked up at the sky for a moment.

"I'm sorry. You have to forgive me, I know it's still hard." She gave a single nod, her hand tightening slightly.

"Ah, there you are, Lenora!" They turned, watching as Darius moved toward them. "I was looking for—oh, I should have known you'd be with Markus." She watched curiously as his face fell. "Well, I'll just leave you then. I'll see you later." And he promptly disappeared. Lenora looked up at Markus.

"What did you do to him?"

"Me? I haven't done anything! What did you do to him?" Lenora pursed her lips, wondering what had gotten into the Prince who had seemed to have liked her.

"Weird."

* * *

"_Clara!" Lenora rushed at her sister, tears falling. Clara opened her arms, her sister collapsing against her. She moved down to the ground, bringing Lenora with her, patting her back. _

"_Nora, what's the matter?"At 14, she was very protective of her sister and relished the times they spent together. Lenora looked up, eyes red as tears still coursed down her cheeks. "Sweetie, tell me what's wrong."_

"_M-markus! H-he, he ripped my dress!" She held up her skirt, showing the ragged tear from the hem to her knee. Clara took the skirt, overlapping the pieces and tilting her head lightly in thought. "C-can you fix it?" _

"_Of-course. Come along then. Let's get my basket." Clara pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping at her sister's face. "Don't cry, Nora. All will be well." Clara helped her up and held tight to her hand, leading her through hallways to Clara's room, where one of Lenora's dresses was always to be found, where Clara would fix the rip and later call on Markus and show him exactly what happened to those who upset Lenora._

* * *

"Noraday!" Janine lunged at her friend, hugging her tightly. The red head fell back against Markus, still not very strong. Janine looked up with tears in her eyes. "Noraday, I've missed you so! Jane has been so annoying! You just _have_ to stop her from bothering me!" Lenora gave a strained smiled while Markus pulled her off the invalid.

"We can always count on you to bring us back to reality, my dear little sister." Janine pouted up at him.

"I'm serious! She keeps pestering me about home and the Count and Countess and Darius and you! It's all I can do to slip away on some excuse, but she always finds me! You have to stop her!" Markus gave her a look.

"Janine, you love talking about yourself and others." Lenora stated quietly, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, but, well, it's, this is just different, okay?" She stamped her foot hard against the stone. Lenora gave a little curtsy to her Princess.

"As you wish. I'll see if I can calm her down." She had only seen Jane once, when she came to visit that first day she woke up. Jane had seemed distraught and when she had finally moved forward, she took one look at Lenora and fled. Uncle Milton had gone after her while Auntie Adeline stayed and moved a cool rag over her forehead, patting her face and saying that she would be alright now.

Darius, even though it had been his room, had only returned once or twice, with Frederick or Janine. Odd sort of people she knew, but, Jane had a reason for avoiding her. Darius(though he was a Prince and whatever he said had to be accepted) had none.

"I'll see to it now, if that's alright?" Janine gave a curt nod.

"The sooner, the better!" Gunther passed by, most likely going toward the training yard. "O-oh! S-sir Gunther!" She was able to call out, face erupting into crimson. Lenora gagged while Markus hit himself in the forehead, his hand slowly sliding down his face.

"Janie…"

Gunther stopped, turning and, seeing who it was, bowed low, a smile on his face. "Princess, what a pleasant surprise." Janine pulled a fan out, flipping it open and fluttering it close to her face. It hid her mouth so the knight couldn't see her asking for advice.

"W-what do I do?!" She hissed to Lenora.

"Be yourself?" A glare and Lenora shrugged. "Perhaps ask where he's going?"

"Where are you off to, Sir Gunther?" The Knight moved toward them, delayed a tad from his mission. Janine clicked the fan shut, fidgeting with it in her hands.

"Just to speak with Sir Theodore, but it can wait. Do you need something, M'Lady?" Janine's mouth worked, but words didn't come out. Lenora moved forward, reaching for Gunther's arm and pulling him closer.

"The Princess was just saying how beautiful it was today. She thought she might go riding." Lenora said, pulling at Janine's hand. "Isn't that right, Princess?"

"Y-yes, yes! It's such a beautiful day! I haven't ridden in ages!" Gunther smiled and Janine's eyes shifted. "I-I would love to do so, but, I just seem to have so much to do!"

"Nonsense. Sir Gunther, would you take the Princess out riding?" Lenora didn't have to pres any further.

"It would be an honor and a pleasure, My Lady. I'll see to the horses." Gunther took Janine's hand, raising it to his lips before striding off toward the stables. Janine leaned heavily against her brother while Lenora looked on thoughtfully.

"You know, I think I might have been mistaken." Janine looked over weakly.

"O-oh? What about?"

"I think he likes you. Yes, very much I must say." Janine fell in a dead faint, Markus hurriedly looking after her as Lenora moved off, whistling some tune or another, off in her search for Jane.

* * *

Well. This had gone quite well~! And before any of you ask, no. I can't tell you why Darius is avoiding her. But I can tell you it's not because he called her a maid.

Well~! I'll leave you to it then~

Until the next time, ciao~!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Jane and the Dragon do not belong to me in the least.

* * *

"Jane? Oh, Pepper, yes?" Pepper jumped at the voice, the bowl briefly leaving her hands before she caught hold of it. She turned quickly, stirring fiercely while she smiled at the newcomer.

"Why, Lady Lenora! I-I didn't expect you!" She dropped the spoon for a moment to brush away at loose hair. "Y-you'll have to excuse the mess, I haven't quite finished washing the dishes yet…" Lenora smiled back at her.

"I expect nothing less of a kitchen, Pepper. Please, call me Lennie." Pepper moved about the kitchen, stirring a pot here, moving a tray from an oven, poking at bread, and picking up glass containers and tapping some of their contents into a large pot over the fire. "Would you… like some help? I'm afraid it's been awhile, but I can still cook well." Pepper dropped a cup, the container bouncing and rolling away on the floor.

"You?! L-lady Lenora! You couldn't!" Lenora blinked at her outburst. "I-I-I mean, you're a lady of the court! S-such a thing—" Lenora grabbed an apron, tying it around her waist and putting a hand on her hip, smiling. "L-lady Lenora…"

"Please. I'm not some lady. I'm just Jane's cousin. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Pepper swallowed, eyes shifting around rapidly, searching for something to use as an excuse. "It would be best to just let me do something." Pepper dropped into a hurried curtsy.

"A-as you wish…" Lenora smiled, stepping up. "Well…"

"What needs done?"

* * *

Laughter floated around the courtyard as Darius stepped in. He had been looking for Smithy, the blonde promising to teach him some new skills later, but had been at a loss of where he could be if not in the stables. "_He was so clumsy as a kid! I tried to help, but he was so stubborn!"_ Was that Lenora?

"_Really? He seems to have grown out of it!"_ A girl's voice, the cook? What was Lenora doing with the cook? "_Ah, not yet, Lennie. It has to be warm. Just keep it in."_

"_Sure. He tried, but he just couldn't. He just grew so fast, you know? I had trouble keeping up with all his doings in the castle. I just couldn't be one step ahead anymore."_

"_For what?"_

"_His pranks and mischief. Sent me a love letter once, but signed it with the name of a courier I liked. Too bad he didn't realize I knew his hand writing better than anyone." _A sigh and Darius moved closer, curious about these events. He walked across the cobblestones, dropping down to sit against the wall by the window. "I can't blame him though. He was just trying to help." He peered in, seeing Lenora with flour smeared across her cheek, an apron around her waist. The cook worked beside her on something.

"What did it say? Was it very romantic?" The cook clasped her hands together as Lenora snorted.

"As if. I was 13, he 15." She pulled away, undoing an imaginary letter. "'Dearest Lenora, You are the light of my life and I cannot see a future without you. I know your pain and wish only that I could bring it on myself. Forget all those others, I urge you to rely on me. If you would ever need a soul to count on, to rely on, please, think of me as your servant. I will be forever chained to your will by the strings of Fate. Forever Yours, Adair.' As if he could fool me." The cook braced her hands over her heart, eyes fluttering shut.

"How lovely!" Lenora gave her a look. "Oh, don't you see, Lennie? It wasn't a prank, he was confessing he feelings to you! He loved you then and he most certainly does now!" Darius couldn't listen, rising to his feet. "You're so much like Jane it's uncanny!"

"Markus? No, you're mistaken. He's the annoying elder brother I never had. Besides, he could never love me, he… Well, he loves someone else, told me himself. Slapped him for it, but he trusted me with it and I haven't yet betrayed his confidence." Darius turned his face to the side, leaning against the wall. "Unfortunately, she'll never love him in return."

"Oh, poor Markus…" There was silence for a few minutes and Darius considered leaving them. "But what about you, Lennie? There must be someone out there for you." A sharp bark of laughter.

"Me? Please, I'm stronger than most men. Who would ever find me attractive? Who would ever want me, for that matter?"

"But, Lennie, you're beautiful! And besides, Prince Darius seemed fond of you." Darius considered shifting around the corner, standing closer to the doorway, to be closer to them. "In the time I've seen him, why, he's barely—"

"He's an odd one, that one. Frankly, I think he entertained the idea of me, but decided I was too much trouble. Strong will and sharp tongue and all."

"Runs in the family."

"Indeed. I suppose he's moved on to some poor innocent vulnerable to his charms and royal status." He rolled his eyes. Surely the rumors about him weren't _that_ bad.

"Well, I don't know… He seemed smitten with you. Why, when you were sick, he barley left your side. He slept right on the chair next to you, only leaving for scarce few minutes to eat and personal business. I thought for sure someone told you." He turned away, intent on leaving, not wanting to hear her reply.

"He… Really? For me?"

"Yes, Jane was worried too, but, Darius was always there, so she knew you were in good hands. He was the one who came running when Jane started screaming and he even carried you straight to his room and settled you down quick!"

"Really? He's been avoiding me though… Any ideas?"

"Well, I did hear talk of you speaking in your sleep…"

"He probably thinks I'm crazy then." In all honesty, no. He didn't. It was what she did, that last day, why he had woke her up, that had unnerved him so deeply.

"Perhaps."

"Well, pass those, I'll peel. Ah, isn't that for lunch? Best get it before it burns." Darius stole away, listening to the cook gasp, the rustling of containers as she hurried to save whatever it was she made for lunch.

* * *

Jane let out another sigh and Gunther resisted the urge to snap at her. "Jane." She rested her head in her hand, gazing out at the yard. "Jane."

"Yes?"

"Stop being moody." She straightened, glaring.

"Moody? Who's moody?" The sound of a lute whispered from above them and Jane stopped glaring to look up at Jester, who sat on the wall, strumming absently to himself. "Jester? Is everything alright?"

"Hm?" His eyes cast down to where they sat. "Oh, yes, I'm fine." He stated rather dreamily. Jane quirked a brow while Gunther rolled his eyes. He let out a content sigh. "Isn't it a lovely day?"

"Here we go again… Well, Jane, as much as I would absolutely _love_ to sit in on this conversation, I have work to be done. Give my best to Sir Ivan and Sir Theodore." He gave a single wave over his shoulder, striding away. Most likely to find Janine.

Jane gazed up at her best friend, pursing her lips. "Jester, what's gotten into you?" He hummed, rising and moving slowly down the stairs, gazing up at the sky.

"I just heard… the most lovely voice…" Jane raised a brow.

"You mean besides your own?"

"It was lovelier than Dragon's." Well then. That would do it. "And I haven't the faintest on who it belongs to, a woman, I know that much." Jane tilted her head lightly to the side.

"A lady, hmm? Well, the only new people here are… Oh…" Jane closed her eyes tightly against the pain.

"Jane, do you know who it is?" Jester strode toward, taking her hands in his. "You have to tell me! Such a voice must be shared with the world! We could do a duet!" She opened her eyes, brushing him off.

"She would kill you if you suggested it. She no longer sings in public." Jester's face fell and Jane pitied him. Really, all he needed was his lute, some paper and ink, and singing, his or someone else's, and he was content.

"That's too bad…" His form deflated and Jane squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I _suppose_ it wouldn't hurt to ask her…" His eyes lit up and Jane felt a migraine coming on. "But if she says no, you must drop it, deal?" She held out a hand and he grasped it tightly.

"Of-course!"

Yes. Definitely a migraine. Curse him and his sad eyes.

* * *

Lenora hummed quietly to herself, rolling out dough, kneading it with her hands and flattening it repeatedly. "Excuse me, is Pepper here?" She didn't look up, continuing with the bread dough.

"Sorry. She's in the hall, setting up everything for lunch. She might be awhile."

"Oh. T-thank you." She turned, catching sight of a hint of tunic as he left. She shrugged lightly, returning to hum lightly, getting a dish to press the dough into, and then putting it off to the side to rise properly.

"Lenora." She whirled, jolting at the sudden voice, knocking over a glass in her surprise. It went crashing to the ground and she immediately ducked down to pick up the pieces. Blood appeared as she nicked herself. She hissed under her breath, ignoring the pain in her palm, picking up the pieces. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." He knelt down, helping. She looked up at him hurriedly.

"D-don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." He rose with his pieces, dropping them in the trash.

"Like you?" She scoffed, letting them slide from her hand and going for the broom. "I'm just trying to help. Lenora, I'd like to talk to you about Darius."

"I don't have anything to discuss with you then, Frederick. I thank you for your help, but, if you'll excuse me, I have to start for dinner. Pepper will be back soon and we'll be pressed for time." Frederick ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the counter. Lenora turned her back to him, peeling potatoes.

"He's not been himself these past few days. And you're the reason why."

"Well excuse me for not fainting in his arms." Frederick pinched the bridge of his nose, closing him eyes.

"No, it's just—he—bah. He said you talked in your sleep but when I asked what, he wouldn't say. You must have said something that set—"

"I can't be accountable for all his moods. If, in my sleep, I confessed I was in love with the blacksmith, he shouldn't be cross with _me_. It's not _my_ fault his heart was broken. He needs to fall in-love with a Princess, not a Lady-in-Waiting. Maybe you should talk to him instead of—gyee…" She hissed as the knife cut into her thumb. "Curse it all, I've done it again!" He took the knife from her hand, grabbing a towel and wrapping it about her hand. "I don't suppose you'll—"

"Shush, Lenora." She rolled her eyes, breathing out a sharp breath as he tied it in a tight knot. "Sorry."

"I bet." He pulled her away from the table, pushing her toward the stairs. "Hey, wait a minute, I have to—"

"Not now, Lenora. Confound it, why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn! I just don't want to be guided into—Oh. Prince Darius." She licked at her lips as Darius looked at her curiously as they ascended into the light. "What a surprise." She glared at Frederick, who held tight to her arm.

"Frederick?"

"Sir. Sorry to take her away but, she's needs some medical attention." Darius was instantly on Lenora's other side, a hand on them small of her back as they both led her toward the castle.

"Oh please, I'm fine! Darn it all, why won't the two of you listen to me? All I need to do is—"

"Settle down, Lenora, we can't have it get infected, or worse." Darius chided her, as if she was a child.

"I know that! Dear angels, what have I done to deserve this torture?" She gave up, knowing that they would drag her if need be.

* * *

"_Nora, what have you done?" Clara looked at her little sister covered in bruises and shallow scratches. Lenora lifted her chin proudly, hands on hips. _

"_Markus challenged me to a wrestling match!" Clara blinked before nodding slowly. _

"_I see that. Did you win?"_

"_Yep!" Clara took her hand, leading her toward the castle. "H-hey, where're we going?"_

"_To get you fixed up. Can't those scratches get infected. That wouldn't be fun." Lenora tried pulling her hand from her sister's grip, but it didn't work very well._

"_But I'm fine! They're just little! They'll heal fine!" _

"_Nora, don't argue with me. I know best." Lenora ducked her head, stopping in her struggle to walk beside her sister._

"_Yes, Clara."_

"_That's a good girl."_

* * *

AHA~! So I'm back~

Ha, bet you all thought that was Darius, hmm? Nope~! His babysitter, Frederick!

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, everyone, may your holidays be joyous.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Jane and the Dragon does not belong to me in any way.

Lenora leaned her elbow on her leg, gazing blankly ahead at the wall. Frederick was standing off to the side, writing furiously in a notebook while he chided her, her Uncle Milton putting some sort of foul smelling lotion on her hand. "Ow."

"—and your behavior! Don't _even _get me started on that!" Lenora let out a breath, closing her eyes. Darius had left soon after she was handed off to the Chamberlain, but Frederick had stayed, intent on nagging her until she agreed to have a heart to heart chat with the Prince. "Simply rude and nothing befitting a—"

"I thought you didn't want to get into it?"

"Don't interrupt! Why, in all my years as a friend to the Prince, I have never in my life encountered someone so—"

"Excuse me, Frederick?" He paused as Lenora smiled over at him. He frowned, eyes narrowing.

"What." She shooed the Chamberlain away and he took his bottle with him. A wave and he was gone. The smiled faded and she curled her legs up under her skirt as she sat on the table top. Frederick rose, standing straight as she gazed at him silently. "I understand your discomfort with the situation, but as it stands—"

"I'll try." He blinked and she let out a breath as she shifted off from the table. "I guarantee nothing, but I'll try. He's avoided me lately, but for you, I'll try." Frederick smiled.

"Thank you, Lenora."

* * *

"Markus!" He faltered as something barreled into him. He straightened, coughing out a breath.

"Lenora. What a surprise." She let go of him to stand straight. "What can I do for you today? Ah, you seem to be recovering nicely. We'll leave in four days."

"I'm looking for Darius." His brows furrowed.

"Darius?" She looked off to the side, blowing out a breath.

"Frederick wouldn't leave me alone." She waved a hand and he caught hold of it, peering down at the bandage. "Hey, what're you—"

"What did you do to your hand, Lenora?" He turned her hand over, seeing the red stain on her palm. "Did you fall?"

"Nicked it on some glass. But that's not important. If this fails, I'll never have to worry about it again. Have you seen Darius?" Markus dropped her hand, shaking his head.

"No. Check the stables, he's been with Smithy lately." Lenora smiled and his heart constricted.

"Thanks, Markus." And she turned, leaving him alone in the castle hall, alone with the pain he carried around for years at his single most terrible mistake.

* * *

"_Clara, let me introduce you to Charles Brightin, a Marquis from Scandinavia." Clara smiled up at the Marquis not that much older than her. Markus looked between the two proudly, as if he did something good. Charles took Clara's hand, raising it to his lips. _

"_Markus has told me much about you, Lady Clara." Clara looked away, suddenly embarrassed by this green eyed man staring at her. _

"_R-really? Hopefully all good things?" _

"_Of your uncanny intelligence, your kindness, your unnatural beauty. And your temper." Clara's eyes narrowed at Markus and the fourteen year old looked away quickly. Clara withdrew her hand, her face pleasant once more. "Have I upset you?"_

"_My apologies. My sister is waiting for me." Charles took up her hand once more, both of his holding tight. _

"_I'm sorry if I spoke too forwardly. When Markus described you to me, I didn't believe him, and yet, here you are, standing before me…" Clara smiled softly, looking away. _

"_W-well, I'll take my leave, Marquis. My sister is—"_

"_Please." Clara looked up at him, slowly removing her hand once more. "Call me Charles."_

* * *

"Darius." The Prince glanced over his shoulder, pausing briefly in his work with the sword. Lenora tried a small smile and he turned back.

"I'm sorry, did you need something, Lady Turnkey?" He raised the hammer, pounding against the hot metal as he removed it from the fire. She stepped into Smithy's workshop. She gazed around her at the various weapons hanging from the wall. "I'm helping out Smithy with his work. If you could make it quick, that would be appreciated."

A curse and something crashed from outside. Lenora turned, looking at Sir Ivan stumble around the yard, his arm in a sling. "Sir Ivan? Is everything alright?" the Knight froze and Darius paused in his work once more. "What happened to your arm?" The man slowly faced her, a strained smile on his lips.

"A-ah, L-lady Turnkey! W-what a surprise! I didn't expect ya here!" His eyes shifted around wildly. "Oh yeah, everythin's fine with my arm! Nothing to worry about! Our practice musta twisted something!" He gave a rather nervous laugh and Lenora tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Our… practice, Sir Ivan? When?" The Knight stared at her and Darius shook his head, tossing the weapon in the barrel of water.

"F-five days ago, Miss, when you came out from the party in a temper." Lenora's brows knitted together and she looked away in thought.

"I was upset…? Huh…" Darius paused once more. "Do you know what about? I'm afraid the fever took away some of my memory, Sir Ivan." She looked to him for help with what she had lost and had been trying to regain for the past two days. "I wasn't upset at you, was I?" She wondered if that's why his arm was in a sling.

"N-no, Miss. I haven't the slightest, you were just in a terrible place!"

"Oh. Well, thank you." Sir Ivan hurried away in-case she remembered and came after him again. Not that it was his fault the first time, but all the same. She let out a soft breath, turning back to Darius. "Frederick tells me—D-darius!" She pushed as his chest, looking up at him and trying to struggle out of his arms. "L-let me go! What're you doing?!" He smiled and she thought about slapping him.

"I love you." She stared up at him, lips parted in confusion.

"You… You fool!" and so she slapped him, pushing away and bolting.

* * *

She threw the bowl hard against the wall, chest heaving as she watched it crash and crumble into hundreds of pieces. A scream and she tossed the cup for good measure. She straightened, calming her breathing and sweeping her hair away from her eyes. "I am calm, yes, I'm calm, level-headed, collected. I am calm." She seated herself on the bed, brushing at her skirts and fixing up her hair. "I am calm, collected, as tranquil as the—" and knock on the door—" WHAT?!" Jane poked her head in, noticing the broken dinner ware and biting her lip.

"Shall… I come back at another time?"

"No, no, please, come in." She had returned to her original room, giving Darius his room back the day she woke up. Lenora shifted on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "Come sit, Jane."

"Lennie, is something the matter? You seem…upset." Lenora smiled, pating down her hair.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, Jane, I'll be leaving you soon." Jane smiled, taking hold of her hand.

"I know. But you'll come and visit again, won't you?"

"Of-course, Jane."

* * *

"_Lady Clara?" Clara hissed under her breath, holding tight to Lenora's hand. _

"_Nora, don't say a word." Lenora kept silent, gazing up at her elder sister in confusion. Clara plastered on a smile, stepping out from the hedges of the garden. "Charles, what a surprise." Lenora peeked around the bush to see a man take hold of her sister's hands, drawing her close. "A-ah, Charles, that's—" _

"_Clara, I must confess, I fear I'm in-love with you. I can't get enough of you and I fear now that I've met you, I can't live without you. Marry me, Clara." Lenora scoffed at this man and a hand, one bigger than her's, took hold over her own hand. She looked over at Markus staring at them, his expression one of absolute loss. She licked at her lips, looked at her sister, then squeezed his hand. "Say you'll marry me, Clara." Markus turned his face away. _

"_I-I'm flattered, but, C-charles, I can't." Lenora gave a smile, but it faded when she saw the man's eyes change. _

"_Markus!" she hissed at him. He looked at her with glazed eyes. "Markus, she said no!" The Crown Prince looked out at them, light beginning to return. _

"_Clara, I'm not sure you understand what you're saying." Her sister winced as his hands tightened their grip. _

"_Charles, you're hurting me, please, let go." _

"_Not until you agree. Clara, you're beautiful and I __**love**__ you." _

"_Charles, that hurts!" _

"_Clara!" Charles glared at her as she ran out, grabbing her sister's skirts and glaring up at him. "Stop it! you're being mean!" _

"_Nora!" Charles gave a cruel grin. _

"_So you're Lenora." She looked up at him, eyes widening at his dark look._

* * *

As every relationships has its bumps, this one has mountains. Ah well~

I kinda feel sorry for him, he just can't win, what with Lenora's tragic experience with love and mushy stuff like that. Markus, the poor boy, he understands, but he isn't the one with horrible nightmares.

And so, this ends this chapter. Hope you'll continue reading~!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Jane and the Dragon doesn't belong to me.

* * *

The next morning, Jester flitted about the castle, humming and trying to think up a new poem for the King. Caradoc insisted there be a farewell party and Jester was to provide the entertainment, of-course. He had eight and a half hours. Easy, right? He let out a breath, a little daunted by this task. It was one thing to have a party a week away, but a whole other thing to have it later that evening. "_…holding on to sight, all fades… As the sea changes shape with the wind, as the skies grow stormy over land… World through the night, all shifts and changes, holding on to sight, all fades…"_

"_Oh, Lennie, that was lovely… That's the song cousin Clara would always sing, isn't it?"_

"_Yes. There's more, but I haven't quite figured it out yet. Perhaps I could teach you, Jane." _

"_Me? No no no, I'm a horrible singer, ask anyone!"_

"_Nonsense. Everyone can sing. They just have to find the right audience." _Jester slipped closer to the kitchen, being silent so as not to spook them.

"That's easy for you to say. Your voice is beautiful, Lennie." He peeked down, watching the two of them work, Pepper out with Rake for the morning doing… gardening. Yes, they were gardening. But… not in that castle, as the gardens are right by the kitchen…

"Me? Well, Markus seems to hate it now." He saw Jane peeling potatoes easily while Lenora struggled, the knife slipping. "Ah, confound it all, why must I fail at kitchen work?" Jane looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps because you remind him of cousin Clara. You do look like twins and her voice was beautiful as well." She paused briefly to drop her face. "And now that you're her age… Well…"

"Poor Markus."

"Jester, what're you doing?" He leaped easily four feet in the air, whirling around, chest heaving, heart beating furiously to stare at the curious eyed Princess Janine. She smiled lightly. "Are you looking for someone?"

"A-ah! Princess! What a surprise! L-let me calm my heart, will you?" a hand braced against his chest and his form leaning against the stone of the castle wall, he breathed deep. "Me? Doing? Why, I was just… Well, you see, the thing is… Uh…"

"You were eavesdropping."

"I would never!" Janine gave him a look and crossed her arms. "That's not the term I would use, you must understand…"

"Um-mhm. Is she talking about me?" Janine peered down into the kitchen and saw the two Turnkeys peeling silently. "Kinda quiet, aren't they?"

"Well, they were talking about Clara, Lenora's sister, I presume?" Janine's demeanor shifted immediately, her smile fading to a thin line, eyes darkening.

"Oh… Clara… Jane hasn't… she hasn't told you?" Jester herded her over to the table where she could sit down. She sat, hands clasped loosely on the stone, eyes downcast. Jester hesitated for a moment before reaching out and patting the Princess's hands.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me, you shouldn't feel the need to, My Lady." She pushed his hands away, discreetly brushing at her eyes.

"No, no, this is so you understand!" She took a short breath, looking across at him, then away towards the garden. "Well… now where to begin…" Jester sat quietly, noting Prince Darius sneaking in and settling himself by the arch. But he said nothing, knowing of the… "incident" the day before. "Well, I suppose we should start in the beginning and work our way up. There's little to tell, quite honestly. Clara was first-born daughter to the Baron and Baroness Turnkey. Three years later, Lenora was born. They both grew up pretty, as you've probably already noticed, but Clara had something else about her." Janine took another breath and Jester held her hand again. "I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry about me." She pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at her eyes. "Ah, carrying on. So, they grew up and one summer when Lenora was nine, Clara twelve, the Baron came to the castle with Lenora. Her, never having been around nobles before, told my father out-right that he needed to fix things in the Baron's lands, that her father could only do so much. Her father was extremely upset and Daddy just stared at her, but then he laughed and agreed to help. That was the beginning."

"The beginning?" Janine held up a hand and Jester nodded slightly.

"He was made a Count and Lenora came to live in the Courts and to learn. Clara would visit every now and again, worried about her. I became friends with them, they were such fun you know. I suppose that's when Markus fell in-love with her."

"Lenora?" Jester saw Darius falter.

"Hm? Oh, no. She beat him in wrestling and fighting. He could never like her. She was more like a sister, like me, I suppose. No, he fell in-love with Clara. She was only one year older than him after all, extremely beautiful and refined, so much for all of Lenora's court training. What? You seem surprised."

"L-lenora wrestles?"

"Not anymore, but she beat him nine out of ten. He'll deny it, you know, but it's the truth." She paused, then leaned in close. "You mustn't tell him I told you so."

"About him being beat in—"

"No, about his loving Clara! He doesn't know I know, but I do, so he mustn't know!" Jester nodded. "Good. Well, continuing. Lenora and Clara would sing duets together, for the court. Everyone praised Clara for her beauty, but it was Lenora whose voice was more beautiful than anything one had ever heard. But, you have to understand, she won't sing unless Clara will sing with her, and since Clara isn't of the court, Lenora won't sing. So, Lenora's been quite unhappy because she loves singing. Ah, hold your tongue." Jester calmed, closing his mouth. "When Clara was about fifteen, my brother fourteen, Lenora was twelve and I eleven, Markus introduced Clara to the Marquis Brightin, a friend from Scandinavia. Now, Charles fell in-love immediately with Clara, but she told me once she saw something in him she didn't like, something dark."

"She saw something?"

"Oh yes. Clara had a gift, a sort of sense you could say, with some people. She could know things, deep secrets, without having to ask anything. She saw that with Charles, but she still liked him well enough. She didn't believe her gift was real or accurate."

"But, it is, isn't it?"

"Very much so. Well, it was anyway." Jester frowned lightly.

"My Lady, all this dark talk of Clara and your words leads me to believe Clara has passed on. Is that so?" Janine smiled, standing up.

"Indeed. Of-course, Charles had to kidnap her first, but she did die." She saw Jester's look of horror. "He didn't kill her, don't worry, but Lenora almost sent him to his grave. No, Clara died four years ago, of illness borne from her grief."

"Grief?" Janine's smile faded.

"At not protecting Lenora. Charles hurt her something awful and Clara just couldn't…" She breathed deep, water trickling from her eyes. "Clara just couldn't get better, she just couldn't forgive herself for what he did to her… Seeing her every day, seeing the scars, the pain…" She braced a hand against her chest, a shuddering sob escaping. "I'm sorry, I'm not being much help, am I?" Jester patted her hand once more.

"Lenora's world crumbled."

"I s-suppose… And Darius, ack, that boy isn't helping!" Janine's tears subsided, beginning to rant. "He just does whatever he wants! First he gets her so upset she sleeps outside and catches fever, then he goes and tells her he loves her! You have to understand, Charles told Clara he loved her and when she tried to pull away, Lenora went to intervene and that's when he hurt her! Something like that, someone confessing, just takes her back to that day, that horrible day! And to Clara! Such a confession is seen as an evil thing to Lenora! Clara died in her arms the very next year!" Janine sat down heavily, a hand over her eyes. "This is much to upsetting for me. Really, the boy needs to straighten up."

"And perhaps you'd like to refrain from gossip, Princess." Janine gulped, looking toward the kitchen steps. "Oh yes, I heard you, Janine. I thank you to stop speaking of my life to the court Jester. It's private." Lenora's voice was icy, travelling from her stance in the darkness of the palace kitchen, eyes glittering like emeralds.

"Jester!" Jester thought about making a break for it, but decided he might as well face the music.

"C-coming, Jane…"

* * *

Dragon stared boredly up at the sky, scratching absentmindedly at an itchy spot on his scales. "Jane, I'm bored." Jane was practicing on the dummy in the yard, swinging her practice sword viciously, striking the dummy and sending it back some feet with every blow. Following through, she continued her attacks, ignoring the overgrown lizard for the time being, still enraged that Jester would want to pry into her cousin's life like that, her life as well, come to think of it. "Jaaaa-ne, can't we do something else? You've been at this for hours." He turned, peering down at her and blowing out a burst of warm air.

"Be quiet, Dragon!" He huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Well!" Jane stopped, breathing slowly, straightening up and looking at him. He frowned.

"I'm sorry, Dragon. Jester has been…"

"Ah, what has Floppy Hat done this time, hmm?" He was always in the mood to hear about the Jingle Bell's shortcomings. Jane covered her eyes with her hand, letting out a breath. "Hm."

"He… he was told about… There was a family tragedy a few years ago and he learned about it, without consulting me, without even asking me to tell him."

"Oh? Does it have anything to do with that Lennie girl?"

"Yes." Dragon settled down back on the castle wall, claws under his head. "Lennie… her sister died…"

"Oh, what a pity." Jane knew Dragon didn't understand the pain, never having "officially" lost his family, only knowing that he was alone.

"Yes… It is…"

* * *

The woman walked carefully up the hill from the dock, pulling back her hood and smiling up at the sun. A breath and she continued on. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the castle. Is it up this road?" She stopped the young couple on her way, giving them an easy smile. They nodded.

"Oh, yes! Just right on up this road! You'll crest the hill and it'll be right there! Not very long, only about ten minutes walk." The girl replied helpfully. "Are you looking for work in the castle?"

"Yes. I suppose." The boy smiled gently, holding the girl's hand.

"Maybe I can help you then! You see, I'm the cook! I could always use more help, but you'll have to talk to the Chamberlain about that. If you go up to the gates and ask for—"

"Milord Turnkey. We've been acquainted." The girl blinked.

"Oh? How wonderful! Then you'll know straight away about a job! I'm Pepper, by the way." She smiled, nudging the boy.

"I-I'm Rake, the gardener."

"Blanche. Blanche Reynolds. Most call me Lannie." A wave and she was on her way, steadily working up the hill, gazing fondly at the castle resting below her.

* * *

Ahahaha sorry for not updating sooner…

I'm kinda tired, so, I think that's about all I feel I need to write.

Until the next time.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Jane and the Dragon does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

Lenora sat absently on the castle wall, leaning against the tower, her legs dangling off the side. Janine had sulked off after her reprimand, probably to go and complain to Markus about being yelled at. Why would Janine— _Janine_ of all people!—go and tell the _Court Jester_ about her sister's death and her life in general? She knew Markus had loved Clara, he had told her and she had promised never to betray his confidence(that didn't stop her from attacking him though) but why had she gone and told the Jester that?!

She blew out a breath, humming lightly as the wind brushed at her face.

"…_pleasure, Miss."_ She cast a dark look over her shoulder at Darius smiling at a lady she had never seen before. She rolled her eyes skyward, shuffling closer to the tower, glaring out across Kippernium. "_I must confess, you seem very familiar to me. Have we met before?_" Oh dear God. Did he say that to every girl he met? And she had thought he was charming!

"_I don't believe so. I would have remembered meeting you."_ Oh that poor girl, falling into his trap.

"_Really? It's just so odd…"_

"_Eh. Maybe we have. It's entirely possible, but still."_ Lenora glared harder. No, she wasn't jealous. Just upset with herself for falling for him in the first place. _"And yet, Prince… There's something off about you that is familiar to me. You're a good soul, but you've made mistakes that you regret. All have, that's nothing to be ashamed of." _

"_Lady, you know a great deal. You see the Future?"_ She laughed and Lenora leaned against the tower, the joyous sound bringing pain to her throat.

"_I simply see you, Prince. Perhaps if you apologized, the lady might be more willing to forgive you. Saying nothing and sulking with the blacksmith will not make matters any better. Her heart is already burdened a great deal."_ Lenora slowly shifted around, looking down at the courtyard at the two. The woman gave a curtsy, then walked off, saying nothing more. Darius looked a little lost, quite honestly, but she felt no pity for him.

"_You speak truth, Lady… Her heart is deeply burdened, but not by cause of her own volition…" _Now, how would he…? Lenora shook her head, turning back and looking out at the land spread before her. Her fingers shifted toward her arm, tracing over the thin white scars resting there.

"Stupid nobles."

* * *

Jester avoided Jane, still put off by her scolding. He would have to apologize to Lenora eventually, but he'd rather avoid her until the last possible moment.

Which was in fifteen minutes when they left.

He didn't understand why he had to apologize. Janine told him, he didn't ask, but, according to Jane, he had been _prying_ so he shared the same punishment.

"Jester." He looked over gloomily at the pretty lady standing there gazing at him curiously. "If I may ask, where could I find Milord Turnkey?" He squinted at her. Oddly, he saw a resemblance to Jane among her features but supposed he was wrong. Her hair wasn't the bright, vibrant copper that Turnkeys appeared to be blessed with, more of a dark chestnut with strands of red in it. Dark emerald eyes and the curious smile reminded him strongly of Lenora. She looked older than them, possibly in her twenties but was still slight of figure.

"He should be at the castle gate, with the royals and his niece, the Lady Lenora." The lady closed her eyes, turning her face to the sun and smiling.

"So he should. Thank you." She opened her eyes and gave him a rather brilliant smile. Another word from her made him go still, eyes wide and jaw dropping open a few inches. A curtsy and she disappeared from the hall, striding towards the gates.

"B-but, how…?"

* * *

Milton looked down at his niece softly. "You will come again, won't you, my dear?"

"Of-course, Uncle." Milton didn't see his brother very often and his niece even less. It was always nice seeing family, but he was always so busy… "And I promise I will write this time." Milton chuckled and patted her head lightly.

"Yes, that's very good." Jane smiled, taking her beloved cousin's hand. "Well, I've work to attend. Take care, Lenora." Milton removed his hand, smiling once more before retreating back into the castle gates.

"Good-bye Uncle." Lenora watched fondly as he disappeared. She looked at Jane. "If anything happens, write me and I will be here as fast as I can. You are family and my beloved little cousin. Take care of yourself, won't you dear?" Jane liked it when she saw Lenora.

"Of-course, I am a knight after-all." Lenora smiled.

"I haven't forgotten. Jane, will you be a dear and tell Sir Ivan I'm sorry about his arm? I didn't mean to hurt him that badly." Jane gave another smile, knowing her cousin had an enormous amount of strength, half of which she didn't know she had.

"I will tell him." Lenora rested a hand on her cousin's cheek, patting it lightly. "Lennie-"

"Jane, don't be too hard on your friend. It wasn't his fault. He was trying to help, in his own way." Jane scowled lightly, remembering Jester's folly. "Jane."

"Alright…" Jane relented. For Lennie, she would go easy on her best friend.

"And tell Dragon it was nice meeting him. I fear he doesn't like me as much as he could because I took you away for too long." Jane wouldn't tell her she was right, but she didn't have to; Lennie already knew and was trying to make things between them alright. "Now, Jane, I'll see you again so don't give me that face." Lenora patted her shoulder, turning away. "Are you ready, Princess?" Lenora assumed her role as Lady-in-Waiting to Janine, her exterior calming and becoming stable.

"Very well." Janine smiled hesitantly up at Gunther, who grinned down at her. "Good-bye, Sir Gunther…"

"Farewell, Princess." Jane rolled her eyes, thinking a good knock on his butt would bring him back to rights. "Lenora, it was a pleasure to have met you." Lenora gave a single nod. "You will not best me again." Jane shook her head. So like Gunther to worry about being beat by her cousin.

"I look forward to it. Markus?" The man she had known since she was a child was gazing curiously at the woman from before, the dark haired woman who had words with Darius. "Markus, is everything alright?" The woman stopped in the shadow of the gate and Lenora saw dark eyes filled with a knowledge she could never understand.

And the woman smiled gently, hesitantly. "Prince."

Janine blinked, watching as her brother strode toward her, picking her up easily and embracing her tightly, saying nothing. The woman didn't seem surprised and simply hugged back, eyes closed and patting his back, her form some distance above the ground. Janine looked to Lenora and Lenora looked to Jane. Jane shrugged and Lenora lifted her hands helplessly to Janine, who crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one hip, watching the couple through narrowed eyes. "Markus." He released the woman and she dropped the few inches to the earth harmlessly. He smiled down at her with an expression that Janine had never seen on him before, making her stop before she even started her reprimand. He took her hands, pulling her into the light, towards them.

"I'm not letting you go this time. Never again." Lenora peered closely at the woman who seemed to have bewitched her Prince.

"As you wish." The words were those a servant might say, but she said it with a smile, as though it didn't bother her. "Markus."

"L-Lannie!" Pepper hurried out, stopping short when she saw the… position her new assistant was in with the Prince. "O-oh! Oh my…" Lannie, as the woman was called, blushed lightly, averting her eyes and dropping her hands from Markus'.

"Pepper, hello." Pepper's face was colored from the running she had done and from stumbling into this… situation. "I'm sorry, it seems I haven't been much help."

"N-no, it's fine!" Pepper gave a cautious laugh, wondering how her new friend was so close with a Royal from another land. "I-I understand!" In truth, she didn't. Jane gave Pepper a curious look and Lenora watched the newcomer silently. "Ja-Jane! You haven't met our—er— new kitchen assistant! T-this is—"

"Blanche Reynolds." Markus frowned at her and Lenora raised a brow, the name familiar to her.

"'Blanche'?" Lannie shrugged her shoulders lightly, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well! If we're quite done with introductions, can we go already?" Janine huffed, upset with this delay and upset with Markus not telling her he had a significant other. He had seemed normal this entire time and to have suddenly spring this on her? Well, if she couldn't have the Knight than he sure couldn't have the kitchen maid! "Markus." Her older brother gave her a withering look and she crossed her arms, turning her face away in anger.

"Will you come?" he asked her quietly. Lannie smiled, but stepped back toward Pepper. Pain flashed across his features.

"I'll… have some things to discuss with Milord Turnkey, but I'll be along as soon as I can." He gave her a dark look. "I promise."

Lenora didn't know what to make of this strange woman, but, as if reading her thoughts, the lady turned to her. "It's nice to see you again."

"I fear we've never met." The woman gave a sad smile.

"Yes…" The woman reached into a pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "If you could…?" She held it out and Lenora stepped the few paces forward to take it from her outstretched hand. Lenora gave a nod, slipping it into her own pocket and stepping back.

"Can we go yet?" Janine almost wailed, wanting to be far away from her Knight before he could see her cry.

* * *

Aha! We're getting there~

I think I'll be wrapping this up pretty soon.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Jane and the Dragon does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

Milton gazed fondly at the woman before him. She seemed uncomfortable, not meeting his eyes. "You missed them leaving, did you?"

"No, I… met with them… before they left…" She sat down on the edge of her seat and Milton scribbled more down into his book.

"My dear, you didn't tell her, did you?" She kept her eyes down, wringing out her handkerchief. "Hm."

"I-in a way… I suppose I did…"He shook his head. "But, Markus knows."

"But he will not tell her." She didn't answer, knowing this to be true. "Very well. What will you have me do, dear?" She shrugged helplessly and he set his pen aside. "I suppose since you have been hired as a kitchen assistant, we could always use the help. For however long you will be with us." She looked up, the tears in her eyes slowly coursing down her cheeks. "My dear, don't you worry. You are safe here. Nothing will harm you and I can assure you that nothing will go wrong."

"You cannot promise something like that… Something can always go wrong."

He didn't have to tell her that her words were truth.

* * *

"Jane dear?" Jane halted in her assault on Gunther, the older teen breaking away from her to breathe. The woman from before, who Markus seemed fond of, stood by her father, looking on in interest. "This is—"

"Lannie Reynolds." Gunther stretched his shoulders as Jane gazed at the woman carefully.

"Yes. Indeed. Well, Lannie is to be Pepper's new assistant, but I thought perhaps she could take today to get acquainted to the castle and its people. You don't mind watching over her, do you?" Jane gave a strained smile while Gunther smirked darkly at her misfortune. "Wonderful! My dear, I'll be around if you should need me. Carry on!" Milton waved and continued on his way. Lannie stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well. Lannie." Jane started, not quite sure how to continue. "What… would you like to see first?"

"The Knight bested by a girl." Jane looked at her curiously, then at Gunther.

"You… want to see us spar?" Lannie smiled, reaching over to pick up a blade from the barrel.

"Of-course not. Perhaps he'd be willing to have a go at me. I'm sure it would be interesting." She held up the blade, turning it, the silver catching the light. Her smile softened. "It's been awhile since I last sparred." Jane was beginning to like this woman very much.

"By all means then." Jane stepped aside, holding out a hand toward Gunther. The Knight was currently letting out a breath.

"Lady, it is against my honor to—Hey!" He side stepped, bringing up his sword to block her lunge.

"Come now, Knight. You aren't trying. If you'll ever want to best Lenora, you'd best learn to move faster." She pulled away, standing gracefully as though a dancer. He gaped at her. "And to pay attention."

"You mean to say you've beaten the Lady Lenora?!" He blocked her parries with some difficulty while she looked for all the world to be taking a walk through the park. A smile graced her features and Jane thought, numbly, that she looked to be having fun.

"Of-course. Numerous times. But that was some years ago. I've been travelling." She stepped out of range from his blade, ducking down and moving toward him quickly, turning her sword to shove the hilt into his stomach. The air escaped him and he doubled over, holding to his middle tightly.

"Y-you—!"

"Seen that before, have you?" She raised a brow curiously. "Ah. How long did it take? Five minutes?" He didn't answer, his pride wounded. "Ah. Poor boy." Lannie turned her gaze to Jane, the smile disappearing, replaced with a calm and level gaze that Jane had seen many a time on Lenora's face. Her form was straight, dark eyes curious. "Will you go against me, Lady Knight?" Jane retrieved her own blade, stepping up and taking a position across from her, back straight and one foot placed before the other.

"Of-course." The smile returned, but it was more cat-like than the one Gunther had been gifted with.

"There's the fire that I remember. Turnkeys are such a stubborn people." Gunther swayed to his feet, eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a deep frown.

"You… you are no kitchen maid. Who are you?" His hissed through his teeth. Jane had been thinking the same thing, seeing this woman shift through her emotions and expressions so rapidly. "Why are you here?" Lannie lifted her hands, shrugging lightly.

"Ah, so you've found me out, eh?" She smiled a small smile, head tilted lightly to the side. "Prince, you too are curious, are you not?" She looked to her left where Prince Darius had been watching quietly. He said nothing, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall of the castle.

"Why are you here?" Jane repeated Gunther's question, beginning to get annoyed at her avoidance of the subject.

"Prince, you know well of the scandal your cousin caused, do you not?" Lannie ignored her, shifting her form to face the Prince. Darius' eyes narrowed and Jane's brow furrowed. Scandal?

"What is it to you?" The woman—of all things—smiled, a smile Jane remembered vaguely from a time long ago. "It was put to rest some years ago with his disinheritance and his travelling abroad." The woman lifted her sword, gazing at her reflection in the blade. Jane and Gunther watched on cautiously.

"When you look upon his face, what do you see?" Darius turned his face away, lips beginning to form a frown.

"Though he is family, I try to limit myself to encounters with him. His actions caused a great strain upon her family and ours, along with our respective kingdoms." Lannie closed her eyes in an action Jane recognized as pain. "Again, I ask, what is it to you?"

"I just want to be sure you knew of the repercussions of his desires. But I suppose you don't."

"I know of the strain and I know of the actions my father took to make things right with their King." She opened her eyes and looked at him, dropping her hand with the blade, the steel hitting against the dirt ground.

"Do you even know what kingdom? Do you know her name?" Jane was beginning to suspect this woman had a vendetta against the Prince due to his cousin. "Do you know how he ruined her life?"

"Lannie, what is this about? I'm sure, given time, we can find a solution." Jane started, moving toward their new help. Darius glared.

"I am aware of how her life was upset by his actions." Lannie threw her head back, eyes staring up blindly at the sky.

"You know nothing, Prince." She whispered, dropping the sword. Jane took another step forward and Lannie shook her head. "Jane, would you be a dear and tell Milord Turnkey that I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'll be leaving."

"Lannie, what are—"

"Don't question me." Jane gazed at her in confusion. Lannie gave a small laugh. "We're such a difficult lot, aren't we? Us Turnkeys. Such a breed of contradictions and we have _so_ many problems."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Gunther was beginning to wonder at this woman's sanity.

"I'll be on my way." Jane reached forward to grab at her arm but she simply shifted, ghosting past them. "It's best not to try. No one has been known to hold me very long. It was proven long ago." Her voice was soft and Jane straightened, wondering if she should try all the same. "Prince, do not try as your cousin did. That will only lead to failure." Her form disappeared into the courtyard. As long as she was leaving, why should they go after her?

"I am not Charles." Jane stiffened and she looked back at Darius, who was gazing at the arch. "I am nothing like him."

"Charles… Charles Brightin?!" Jane scrutinized this man who apparently loved her cousin. "No…"

"You know my cousin?" He looked at her curiously and Jane resisted the urge to scream at him, to attack him.

And Lannie suddenly made sense.

Jane's eyes darkened and she sheathed her own blade before she used it to cause the Royal bodily harm. "Your _family_ caused my cousin's death. He ruined Lennie's life." She glared hard and Darius had to gall to look confused. Her hands tightened to fists as her throat closed at remembering her beautiful cousin Clara laid to rest well before her time, how Lennie had stood there silently, the bandages still covering her arms to hide the scars he had left on her. How she hadn't let a single tear fall and how she was hollow, how her life had ultimately ended with her sister's. "Charles went after Clara, Lennie's older sister." She hissed, then turned sharply on her heel and ran toward the castle where she would find her father and hope that he could stop her tears like he had so many years ago.

* * *

Um… Not… sure what to say… This was kinda a surprise for me too, but hey. I just go with it, ya know?

So, it's ending soon, yeah? I think a few more chapters oughta do it. Somewhere close to 20. But then I go and spring this on myself.

Oh well.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Jane and the Dragon does not belong to me at all what so ever.

* * *

Janine walked the hall slowly, face wistful as she gazed out the windows. A few months had passed since their visit to Kippernium and months since she had seen her Knight. Of-course, she knew it had just been a fling, but it had all felt so _real_ and she tried to convince herself that she truly wasn't falling for the Knight of Caradoc's guard.

And then she would beginning thinking about him again, her heart either pounding feverishly or tightening, depending on the memory.

Markus had been no help in her time of need. He had been moody and distant since they returned, disappearing for hours at a time only to reappear in a terrible mood, his hands curled into fists, knuckles white. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong—something about her short attention span—and would brush her off, telling her it either didn't concern her or that she should mind her own business and her tongue. So she avoided her beloved brother now, hurt by his words and his insensitivity, being as polite and formal as she could when they were together for meals and social events.

Lenora was her normal, Lady-in-Waiting self. Which was reliable, but boring compared to her former self at King Caradoc's court, with her cousin Jane. And Darius. When Janine brought up those two weeks, Lenora chose to change the subject with varying degrees of subtly, depending on her mood. Calm and collected, she was trying hard to forget her time there with the Prince, angry at herself for falling for him in the first place, and angry at him for being so… Janine wasn't sure what word Lenora always tried to use was, but perhaps 'infuriating' might be one. Janine knew for a fact that he was sincere when he confessed, but Lenora just though he was making fun of her, him being of such a higher rank. So Janine learned to avoid that topic.

Which made her very alone for large amounts of time, while Markus was brooding and Lenora was level-headed.

Which brought her back to wandering the hallway, gazing out the windows and letting out little sighs every now and again.

"I wish something exciting would happen."

* * *

Lenora shifted through the chest, pulling out the dresses carefully, unwrapping them from their tissue paper. She smiled, then it changed just as quick to a scowl, setting the dress aside. She had wanted to distance herself from that time, only remembering the short time she had spent with her cousin and the brief times she had been with Jane's friends, confusing them with her looks. She had tried avoid it, but she had to unpack sometime.

She supposed this was as good a time as any.

She pulled a skirt out, shaking it gently then setting it aside. Footsteps echoed in the hallway where her room sat, but she paid them no mind, used to the constant tread of soldiers and servants. It seemed that everything was so busy, but she just supposed that life had been more relaxed back in Kippernium. "Lenora, I have to talk to you." She looked up, startled, by Markus striding into her room, dropping the dress she had just picked up. "Don't bother, Nora." She frowned at him, resenting the use of her old nickname. "Come, sit with me." He stood at her window, motioning to the chair beside it.

"Markus, what's all this about?" She rose from her knees, brushing off her skirts. He glared out the window and she crossed her arms, not moving. "Markus."

"Would you listen to me for once?" He rounded on her, eyes dark and lips pulled into a tight frown. She gazed steadily at him, her own eyes narrowed. He blew out a breath, running a hand through his hair and pacing. "I'm sorry, this hasn't been easy you know…" She remained silent. "Look, it's about Clara. And Charles. I should have—"

"Get out." He looked over at her, pausing in his explanation. "Markus, don't you _dare_ come in here and talk about _him_. Or my sister. _Get out."_ He threw his hands up, scrubbing at his face.

"Listen to me, Nora! I should have told you years ago, but I didn't! I should have told you when we met up with Darius, but I chose not to! Listen to me now!" She turned her face away, eyes closed.

"Get out, Markus. I have to pack." He ducked his head, trying to remain calm.

"And where are you going, Nora?" She stared out at the sky, her eyes void of all emotion.

"I promised Father I would visit. And so I shall." Markus tore his hand through his hair again.

"Nora, you can't run away from this. You have to understand, no one told you because we all thought—" Her expression stopped him and he was thrown back once more to his childhood, as he watched the casket lowered into the ground, the rain beginning and soaking everything, his best friend void to it all, closing herself inside, away from everyone and everything. "You don't…"

"I'll be back in a few weeks, Markus. Don't get carried away." He realized she was dismissing him and he blew out a breath, giving up. If she didn't want to do something, or talk about something, she wouldn't, and no amount of coaxing or threatening could change her mind.

"Very well, Nora. We'll talk about it later then." He took his leave and she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes as the door closed.

* * *

Janine growled in frustration as she watched Lenora speeding away from the castle, grinding her teeth and digging her nails into her palms. "This is **not** fair, Markus." Her brother stood silently, watching through sad eyes. "Don't tell me, I don't want to know." She held up a hand to her brother, not wanting to know if he was in-love with her Lady-in-Waiting and best friend now. He rolled his eyes, snapping out of the daze.

"Calm down, Janie. Things will pick up soon enough," he stated simply, tone edging on the darker side. She looked up at him cautiously.

"You haven't convinced Father to marry me off, have you?" This was a constant threat he gave her since she was a child, but she knew her Father would never. Unless Markus gave a good reason.

Markus snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked away. "And tear you away from your _Knight_? Please. You would only go kicking and screaming and trying to tear out your fiancé's eyes. " Janine gave a cruel smile, knowing this to be true. As if she could give up her Knight so easily. She followed after him, staying some distance behind him for good measure though. "I haven't been the easiest person to live with, have I, Janie?"

"No." He gave a little shrug and she stepped closer. "Would you like to explain?"

"Janie, do you remember when Clara died?" Janine had been eleven or so and only remembered bits and pieces of the funeral and Lenora's vow of silence for those few months. "Do you know why?"

"There was a sickness around and Clara caught it. Everyone tried to keep Lenora away, but she made it to Clara's side anyway. And then Clara died and Lenora got all quiet." And that was about the most of what she remembered. She looked up at her brother, who walked calmly on. "Why?"

"No reason. Janine, we'll be receiving a guest soon, so I suppose it's for the best that Lenora is leaving." Janine read between his words.

"This guest and Noraday are acquainted and it didn't go very well."

"Yes." Janine decided she didn't think she would like this man. "He'll be here for as long as Father sees fit. He made a vow, years ago, and has returned to fulfill that promise." Janine knew this was all she was going to get.

"Then I suppose it all worked out for the best." Markus quieted, saying no more, eyes downcast. "Markus, there has been something I've wanted to ask you about." When he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, she continued. "While we were at King Caradoc's court—" Trumpets blared and they moved toward the staircase, gazing over the banister at a woman dressed in dark colors, her hair pulled back at the nape of her neck. Markus' broke into a grin and he practically flew down the stairs, gathering her up in his arms and holding her tightly. Janine leaned her elbow against the rail, gazing down at them blankly, holding her chin in her hand. "So much for that question…" The woman, Lannie, hugged back, her eyes closing. Janine heard her brother's voice, but couldn't make out his words. She pushed away, walking calmly down the steps.

"…never letting you go. Never again." He smiled at her, that look on his face once more. Janine paused at the bottom of the steps and the woman looked over at her. Markus let her feet touch the ground once again and Lannie smiled at the Princess. Janine gazed at her coolly, not intending to be cordial until she knew how this woman was connected to her brother.

"It seems, Princess, you don't think fondly of me." Markus looked over at her with narrowed eyes but Janine didn't change her expression.

"You guess correctly. It's some distance from Kippernium to here." Lannie pulled away from Markus, who seemed distressed at her actions. "Is there a reason?" The woman smiled, moving toward her and giving a curtsy.

"It was Markus who asked me to return home, and so I have." Janine looked to her brother, betrayal and hurt choking her.

"And what do you plan to do, Brother? Offer her a job here?" Her words were harsh and dark, but after all his secrets and mood swings, she felt it was only right. She saw her father move in from the grand hall, stopping at the sight of them. He blinked and Lannie gave a low curtsy.

"Your Majesty." Janine looked to their father, whose face was pale, but he was smiling all the same. "I hope you have been well?" Markus took her hand once more, holding tight. Their father's color began returning and he moved toward them slowly.

"You've returned. At a bad time, I'm afraid." Markus looked at him, raising his chin.

"Nothing will go wrong." He looked to Janine, who remained on the stairs, looking down at them. "I intend to marry her, Janine. If that's quite alright with you." His voice was condescending, mocking. Her eyes began filling with tears, her throat beginning to burn. Lannie looked up at Markus, a frown marring her features.

"Markus…"

"What… She's a kitchen maid! You've changed, Markus!" And Janine glared down at her, hatred beginning to form for this unknown woman. "You're an idiot!" Their Father frowned at her, walking further into the main hall.

"Janine—" Lannie held up a hand and the King quieted, wanting to know how she would handle his daughter's scorn. Lannie looked up Janine, eyes clear and calm.

"You don't remember me, Janine?" Janine raised her chin.

"I do not remember all our staff." Lannie gave a smile, resting a hand on Markus' arm when he stepped forward, glaring.

"I was never staff here, but I can understand your hostility. Would you walk with me?" Lannie lifted a hand, indicating to the gardens. Janine glowered at her, but gave a curt nod.

"If you want." Janine walked down slowing, brushing past her brother, who was glaring at her. Lannie gave a smile, moving toward the doors leading to the gardens. "I don't see how this will help anything." Lannie gazed fondly at the green space. Footsteps behind her and she looked back at Markus, his eyes narrowed on his sister's form.

"Markus, no." He stopped and she nodded. "All will be well and resolved." Janine raised her chin, stalking toward the gardens and after a moment, Lenora followed after her.

There was silence as they walked, Janine, angry and filling with hatred for the woman beside her, and Lannie, her eyes taking everything in. Janine paused when Lannie took a seat at a bench, one she recognized as Lenora's favorite. "Janine, I apologize. I can understand your anger."

"And yet, you're still here." Lannie gazed up at the sky before she closed her eyes, her form relaxing, something Janine had seen overcome Lenora many a time.

"Yes." Janine raised her lip.

"Do you intend to marry my brother, the _Prince_?" A smile come over the kitchen maid's features.

"He seems to have it that I will, doesn't he? Well, I suppose the answer would be yes. Of-course, if my family approves." Janine stopped glaring, some of her anger beginning to ebb away.

"If your parents approve?" Lannie opened her eyes, smiling at the Princess.

"Of-course. I couldn't possibly marry him if they didn't. Though I love him, my family means much more to me, and I apologize for that, for I may end up breaking his heart." Janine's eyes narrowed at the thought of this woman crushing her brother, but the fact that she loved him…

"Who are you really?" Lannie shifted on the bench, patting the spot next to her. Janine didn't move forward. "You aren't really a kitchen maid, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I should have explained everything in Kippernium, but I thought…" she turned her face away. "It would be too difficult. I thought it best to return home and explain everything to my family in detail. Of-course, my father knows, but my mother and my sister…" Janine crossed her arms.

"Know what? What are you hiding?" Lannie looked up once more at the sky, as if searching for strength.

"My name, my _real_ name, is Clara." Janine blinked, her arms dropping to her sides.

"Clara?" she echoed faintly.

"Clara Turnkey." Janine stared at her in disbelief before tears clouded her vision. "Oh, please don't cry, Princess."

"Bu-but you… Noraday… The funeral…"

Clara smiled sadly, raising her palms up.

* * *

AHA! I REVEALED IT!

I had a different way of revealing it, but I decided against that route. It was a terrible idea and I would be cruel to use it.

So I'll save it for next chapter XD


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Jane and the Dragon do not belong to me in the least. Sadly.

* * *

Lenora stood at the doors to her home a few days later, staring silently at the worn wood. She tried visiting them often, but…

"L-lady Turnkey?" A startled voice came from a bush. Lenora turned, looking down at a blonde little boy gazing up at her from under the flowers.

"Tarrance." She raised a brow and he struggled out, scratching at his head, dirt falling from his clothes. "What were you doing in Mother's garden?"

"Clearing out the weeds." He looked up at her, bottom lip pulled upward in a sort of pout.

"Oh? Are you sure you weren't hiding from Cook?" As if he could hide things from her.

"No, I wasn't." Lenora smiled lightly, throwing open the doors and stepping into the cool darkness of her childhood home. A grunt behind her and she looked at Tarrance pulling at one of her bags. "I-I'll help ya with your things, L-lady Turnkey!" She could see him straining, little veins popping up on her arms, sweat beginning to form under his bangs.

"There's no need, Tarrance. You'd best be off and helping Thomas." He continued pulling, dragging the bag towards the doors. A moment and she stepped toward him, picking it up easily and retreating once more into the cool of the manor.

"I can do that!" he chased after her, pulling on her skirt. "Let me help!" Lenora continued walking, unhindered by the boy. "Lennie!"

"Tarrence, there _are_ other bags by the door." He let go and ran back through the hallway, wishing to be helpful to the legendary Lady Turnkey, Lady-in-Waiting to the Princess Janine. And his Godmother.

"He is a handful, isn't he, Darling?" Lenora smiled at her mother, resting her bag on the ground to hug her. "Hello, Lenora. How have you been?" Her mother was a striking woman of about forty. Dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that had been lost on her children, many had fought for her hand in marriage, but she had been rebellious in her youth and married a baron who was more a farmer than a noble. But it all worked out in the end. "I hear you visited Kippernium with the Prince and Princess. Did you enjoy seeing Jane and your Aunt and Uncle?" Martha Turnkey smiled fondly at her daughter, holding her close.

"Very much so. They're well and send their love." Lenora cherished these such times. Staying at the castle most of the year, she visited them rarely.

"I heard about something else, my dear." Lenora gave a strained smile, already knowing what her mother would ask. "Lenora—"

"Mother, can we continue this later? I'm awfully tired and I have yet to see Father." Martha patted her youngest child's head, nodding. "Thank you, Mother." Martha knew, like Markus, if Lenora didn't want to speak of something, she wouldn't. Until she was ready. She watched as Lenora left, soon disappearing from her sight.

"Lennie! There were no other bags!" Martha raised a hand to her head, closing her eyes at Tarrence's volume.

* * *

"Y-YOU! HOW DARE YOU?!" Janine lunged at Markus, attempting to strangle him. The Prince had been expecting this, dodging and holding her off.

"It wasn't my decision, Janie." Janine struggled, trying to kill her beloved older brother, tears coursing down her cheeks in her rage and grief. Seeing Lenora close in on herself, watching as she went through that first year in so much pain…

"I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NORADAY?! WHEN CLARA WAS ALIVE THE WHOLE TIME!** HOW COULD YOU SAY SHE WAS DEAD?!"** Markus was beginning to get irritated at her shrieking.

"Calm down Janie. We were planning on—" he was stunned into silence as she pulled away, glaring at him while attempting to get control over her sobbing. He raised a hand to his cheek, looking down at the red staining his fingertips. "J-janine…"

"Y-you… you deserved that, Markus…" Janine turned and fled, crying as she raced up the stairs where she would hide in Lenora's room until her best friend returned home to where she belonged. Until the world made sense again.

"You really should have told her." A soft voice chided him. Markus hung his head, the blood already beginning to dry. "Of-course, there was always the possibility that Janine would forget and tell her, but she might forget you ever told her. You know how she is. Eight out of ten is false, the other two is truth." Clara looked up at him, pulling her handkerchief out and dabbing at his cheek. "That looks like it stings."

"I'm fine." Clara pulled away, giving a soft smile.

"Of-course you are, Your Highness. My apologies for overstepping my boundaries." She gave a curtsy. Markus tore a hand through his hair.

"Don't you start that with me, Clara Turnkey." After all these years, only learning she still lived two years ago… He had missed her so much. If she left him again… "We couldn't chance it. You know that." She looked up at him, smiling. She had changed. She was older now, her hair darker but her eyes were still the same green they had always been.

"But she doesn't. Tell her the truth, Markus." She pulled away, starting back toward the gardens. "Go on then. If you waste time, she'll never forgive you." He fought with himself, whether to stay with her or to go to Janine and explain _everything_. "Better yet, I'll go home."

"I'm going, I'm going. I'll meet up with you later, Clara." She closed the glass doors behind her, smiling briefly before turning her back. He ran his hand through his hair again, cursing his sister and her drama and throwing in some dark thoughts for Lenora and that blasted noble, Charles, while he was at it.

* * *

"Why, hello, Daughter. How was your rest?" Lenora smiled at her father. He looked like Uncle Milton, but he didn't have such whiskers about him. And his hair was much more messed up than her beloved Uncle's.

"It was fine. How have you been, Papa?" He set down his papers, removing his eyeglasses.

"Ah, all has been well, my dear. I say, how _was_ your visit to my dear brother?" Lenora's smile shifted, becoming a bit strained. "Ah, I see. It has something to do with that Prince, eh?" Her eyes became dark and he leaned back in his chair, appraising his daughter quietly. "I must say, he's been troublesome as of late." Lenora took a quiet seat before him, adjusting her skirts about her and folding her hands in her lap, sitting up straight, eyes shadowed.

"However do you mean, Papa?" Her voice was level, clipped almost. He smiled. She was holding herself back from screaming.

"With all those letters he writes me, it's a wonder he's been able to turn down all those princesses and dukes' daughters." Her eye twitched lightly.

"He's… been writing you." There was an edge to her voice, something he expected. "What's this? Doesn't he plan on getting married anytime soon?"

"Oh, he fully intends to. He just claims that you're the only one in this _world_ for him and begs of me that I change your mind." Her hands tightened into fists in her lap. "But I told him he'd best try his luck elsewhere. You don't seem to reciprocate his feelings." He saw something flash in her eyes, something that made his stomach grow cold. It was familiar to him, something he never expected to see in her. "Or, do you, Daughter?"

"Of-course not. He is above my station and it would be much better suited for a princess by his side." Still, with that level, calm voice.

"Ah. I see. Then, would it bother you if I invited him to stay a few days with us?" Her pupils went wide, but her eyes narrowed. "To discuss business, of-course." She rose stiffly, clasping at her skirts.

"Father, you didn't."

"Your Highness, it'd be in your best interest to come in now." Lord Turnkey called out, knowing the Prince to be somewhere close, where he thought the Count couldn't _possibly_ notice him. "Hear him out, Daughter. He threatened to drown himself in a bucket." He raised his brows, tilting his head down slightly, giving her a look. "He's travelled quite a long way to make amends, for whatever it is he's done to upset you so much." Lenora's form trembled, her fists clutching at her wrists. He was surprised at her skills in restraining herself thus far. As a child, she had been prone to viciously attacking any who upset her, a skill she, unfortunately, gained from her sister.

"Sir. My Lady." Lenora smoothed her face over, turning and dipping into a low curtsy, face hidden as she leaned forward, eyes closed.

Her father rolled his eyes. "Lenora, play nice." He rose, puffing out his chest a bit. "Well! I'll leave you to it. Daughter, don't injure him too much." The Prince looked at him curiously, then looked at her in confusion.

"Of-course, Father." He smiled, patting her head as he made his way to the door. He paused by Darius, taking hold of the younger's shoulder.

"Son…" He trailed off, letting out a breath and shaking his head. "I suggest you get down on your knees and beg. Turned out best that way with my Martha." And so he left the Prince to his daughter's (questionable) mercy.

* * *

Ahahaha, it's been awhile, ne? Sorry bout that…

Well, it'd like to thank all of those wonderfully awesome folks who have stuck it out with this, reviewing and messaging and favoriting and that other stuff. I would love to give you all cookies, but alas, I can't. instead, I solemnly promise to finish this story by the end of the year. Maybe even by the end of summer if we're lucky.

Until the next time, I thank you all for your continued support!


End file.
